The Tempest's Wake
by dodger
Summary: Seto Kaiba vanished after his shameful defeat at Battle City. Almost two years later, Mako Tsunami discovers a young man who has lost his memories. A brotherly bond forms between the two...but what happens when Mako's wideeyed an innocent brother is som
1. The Flight

Notes/Disclaimer: Extreme angst, character torture, and some other nasty things. Yu-gi-oh is not mine, god do I wish it was….

Rating: PG13, might go up to R in a few chapters.

More Notes: Thanks to C-chan and to all my readers for your continuous support, and to my friend Cold October for nagging me to get off my lazy butt and write, although she wanted me to update Into Thin Air…well that's not going to happen since C-chan packed the journal away some where and we've run into a MAJOR plot hole. The hole you might say, well lessee…there's no foreseeable ending as C-chan and I were writing the story as it went to pass off time in religion class during our Senior year. So the minute we find the journal and figure out where the hell the story is heading, there will be updates hides from all the ITA readers but here is a brand new story!! Seto-centric, Seto-angst, and most importantly…ITS GOT A PLOT Woot! Enjoy!

Forgotten Chapter 1

Prologue

The harsh wind blew around him, as he ran down the muddy slope. The cold rain poured soaking him, the thin tattered robe clinging closer to his skinny body. Mud was caked around his bare feet, but the boy could not and would not cease his flight. He looked wildly around the trail he was traveling down the mountain and could see the expanse of ocean that surrounded the place that he called his home for as long as he could remember.

Remember was the correct term. For the boy had no past. None that he could remember. No parents, no home, no friends, not even dreams . Everything in his mind was utter blackness. A pit of despair was all that his past was when he closed his eyes to sleep, and a life of no future or hope when he opened his eyes.

Darkness, nothingness, lonesomeness. That had been his life since he opened his eyes that day in the cold sterile room that of the "lab" and met the five men that would "care" for him. Tests, ranging from mental to physical endurance were all that occupied the boy's day, and then a cold cell that over looked the ocean was were he spent his nights. And, needles, they had to have used thos on him, there were marks along his arms that bore the tales of countless injections, but as hard as he tried the boy could not remember a one…save the one that the short squat man had given him before they closed the door to the cart that was meant to bare him to the lab.

"Boy" that was what they called him. He had no name or identity past those three letters. The men who kept him never referred to him as anything else. The men that served the man that wanted the boy to be kept on the lonely mountainside.

The wind howled mournfully, and the boy could catch the men's voices in the air. They were getting closer. He had to escape. Fate had given him this chance. The cart had over turned and rolled down the muddy slope. The boy got away and now he was starting to forget events that had transpired over that morning. He had no recollections save the monotonous tasks he preformed day in and day out, but events between the testings..the details were fuzzy in his mind.

He pulled his shivering body through a thick patch of mud, he had to find other people. Anyone that could save him from those men. No matter what they told him, no matter how many times he was reminded that he was worthless, or that he should be grateful to those men and their boss for clothing and feeding him, the boy knew he was not meant to be what ever it was they wanted him to become.

So he ran, as fast as his frail body would allow. He could feel the air that was being pushed in and out of his lungs burn, his legs were shaking he could feel them beginning to buckle under the extreme duress he was putting his limbs through. The boy tripped on a unearthed root and fell painfully onto the rocky earth, bits of gravel cutting the sickly white flesh, and further shredding the garment that barely concealed the boy's body.

He painfully lifted himself, and like a machine began running again. The men were getting closer to him.

I must get away. I am worth something more, He thought._ I have to find him._

Who "him" was, the boy had absolutely no clue. He had seen flickers of the boy in his dreams. Another boy, younger or older, Boy could not tell, only the other in his dream held a fondness for him. A boy with raven hair. The raven haired boy appeared to Boy imploring him to come back to wherever the raven haired one lived. It was this other that gave the boy the inkling that he did not belong in the world of sterile walls and cells.

"He's getting away! Run faster you idiots!!"

They were very close now, and the boy could not see any signs of a village or town, just countless miles of valleys and forests. He was almost down the mountain. The edge of the trail he was traveling now looked directly over the waters. He could see sharp jagged rocks in the shallows of the water, but beyond…

He brought himself to a screeching halt and looked at swirling angry waters. The storm was picking up, the sky was darkening quickly. The boy looked in the distance and could see the men and the guards converging upon the site where he stood, and then back to the water.

Should he risk it? Was it worth the chance that there was someone waiting for him? But more importantly at the moment, did he even know how to swim?

_I have to find him. I have to try and go back to him._

The boy nodded to himself. He had to at least try. And if he were to drown, the boy decided that it would be a far better fate than what the Man wanted for him.

The boy steeled himself, mustering up his courage and strength.

"GET HIM!! HE'S GOING TO JUMP OVER THE SIDE!!"

With the shout of his captor ringing in his ears, the boy offered a silent prayer to whichever deity was merciful enough to listen to his plea for protection, and surrendered himself to the swirling black waters.

_I will find you….I'm coming…._

What do y'all think? R&R pwease!!!

Also I am looking for a beta-reader to take over for C-chan when she's swamped at school, if I get another one I might be able update on a weekly basis!!


	2. Washed ashore

Tempest's Wake part 2

Notes: Angst for the most part. So don't like, don't read.

Rating: PG-13, but it might get ampped up in a few chapters.

Disclaimer: No, the beautiful bois of Yugioh, and the annoying friendship-rabid Anzu are not mine, BUT DAMN IT WHY CAN'T THEY BE…except Anzu…Yu-gi-oh's creator can have her…..

Shoutouts: To all the peeps who have been harassing me to write. Yes, I know you all want ITA to be updated, but unfortunately it ain't happening as long as I am in the nation's capital, and C-chan is in Louisiana with the damn journal….maybe at Thanksgiving...it'll be a Christmas present for y'all.

Randomness: Some peeps (hmm…its my new word) e-mailed me (instead of reviewing ;;) and thought that it was Noa running around in the first chapter… to those people, who's to say it isn't?…hehehe….

On ta da story!

Chapter 2

_The Eye of the Hurricane_

"_The latest Hurricane to hit the area seems to have started to die down. However according to our weather team, it seems that there is another one, Hurricane Ashleigh, on its heels! Residents in the area are urged to evacuate if possible, but with the weather going to way it is it may seem better to just batten down the_-"

Mako Tsunami irately turned off the radio. The ocean duelist flopped onto the cozy window seat of his bedroom stared at the gray sky and churning seas. He hadn't been able to evacuate along with his neighbors. He had pulled his ship into the docks too late and now it was too dangerous to attempt moving the boat out the storm's reach.

So far, fate had been good to him as the damages done to the boat were minimal and repairable. He smiled to himself,_ You taught me well, father. A Tsunami can always be prepared for anything_. Mako was certain that when his neighbors and fellow sailors returned that they would help the younger seafarer with the repairs. The people of his little town had always looked after him as their own after Mako's father had disappeared into the very ocean that Mako revered.

The tall young man stretched his muscular shoulders with a big yawn. He was bored being holed up in his home for so many days waiting for nature to unleash her vengeance. Scratching absently at the sash tied about his forehead, Mako looked out once more. There was a storm brewing, no doubt about that. But nothing serious was happening at the moment, and it would be good, he thought, to get out for a bit.

He pulled on his sandals and a light weight sweater and stepped outside his home. The salty smell of the ocean assaulted his senses as a strong breeze swirled about him. The town was deathly still and quiet as he made his way to the beach that lay below the bluff where the town was located.

While he climbed down the white steps that were hewn into the rock of the bluff, Mako could see the boats docked in the harbor. They were all still afloat, which was fortunate. The sails however of Mako's boat had definitely seen better days.

He walked along the white sand away from the docks, the sight of his boat damaged, although minimally, depressed him. Mako wanted to walk to clear his mind. He was worried about the storm that was coming, worried for his fellow neighbors who were still out at sea, and worried for the new Duel Monsters tournament that was being held in a few months in Hawaii.

As the "Ocean Duelist", Mako wanted to dominate this tournament and get his reputation going as a true competitor for the elite duelists. His chances were good as neither of his friends, Yugi Mutoh or Joey Wheeler were not entering due to personal conflicts. And most importantly, neither was Seto Kaiba.

Mako snorted as he pulled his sweater tighter, the beach was exceptionally cold that day, or was it the thrill of excitement that he would easily win this tournament? There was no competition for him. The King of Games and his best friend were out of the runnings and so was the former world champion. Mako had been surprised that Kaiba wouldn't be there, trying to get some other titles over Yugi before the pretensions bastard of a duelist challenged his rival again. However, Kaiba hadn't been seen in a year and a half. The teen had practically fallen off the face of the planet since his embarrassing defeat in his own Battle City tournament.

_ Not that I am upset to here that he's not around. That jerk had it coming, its good that Yugi took him down a peg…again. It'll teach him to be humble to his competitors._ Mako thought as he continued his stroll across the cold white sand. He made his way to where the tide was breaking, allowing the cold water to splash over his feet. He could see various debris floating in the water and washed up along the beach. Wood, fishing nets, poles, clothing, a shoe, and a scuba mask were some of the items Mako passed as he silently prayed that those items did not belong to anyone he knew.

The pensive boy made his way to a pile of rocks that sat just above where the wave's broke. He sat quietly tugging his knees to his chest as he gazed upon the dark horizon. This was what Mako's neighbors had dubbed, "Mako's Crow's Nest" as it was a common sight to see the young man out on the rocks gazing into the distance. Mako smiled at the memory, as it proved how loved he was by those who lived with him. But the rock served a sadder purpose, as it was here that Mako stood day after day looking for his father, praying that the man would appear safe and sound. However his search was fruitless, his father was forever lost to the sea. Mako could feel his eyes water at the memory of his father being swept overboard during a storm, and leaving his only son in the care their kind neighbors. Despite the townspeople's affections for him, Mako sometimes felt lonely. He had friends, yes, but he lacked a family. It was days like these where the sea was an angry black and the sky a putrid gray, that inspired lonesomeness in Mako.

Scrubbing his eyes to purge the rising tears, Mako turned his head slightly to escape the air's windy onslaught. The wind was picking up, meaning that the storm was getting closer. Mako sighed as he got to his feet, scowling dejectedly at the prospect that he would be spending the next few days indoors.

A seagull flew overhead squawking irritatingly as it looked for shelter. Mako wondered as he watched the bird, why it had not flown off with its flock when he noticed it land on the beach near a lump of blue cloth that had washed up a few yards away from the rocks.

The ocean duelist watched as the bird pecked at the cloth, and then waddled its way over to pile of brown stuff that lay near by. It was this time when the bird pecked at the mass, that it stirred.

"It's alive?" Mako gasped as he jumped from his perch and ran to where the bird had landed.

Mako's fast approach sent the bird screeching into the sky as it fled from the tall figure. Mako sank down into the sand next to the form in the sand. It was a person. The figure was wet and caked with drying sand. The person's skin was white, translucent as it almost blended into the sand where it laid.

The frayed and torn garment revealed to Mako that the unfortunate one was male, as the remnants of the blue cloth hung barely to the boy's thin arms and upper body. The boy shivered in the sand, the only movement that alerted Mako to the fact that boy was amazingly still alive. Amazingly was accurate as the boy appeared to be malnourished, his skin covered in a multiple abrasions. The boy's sable brown hair was long and matted, encrusted with sand and hung limply past the boy's shoulders.

Mako carefully pulled the smaller form into his arms as he turned the boy's face towards him. The face, despite his body's appearance, was smooth and pale like porcelain. However, Mako could see the outline's of the boy's jaw and cheek bones possibly due to a lack of food and water.

Mako drew the boy closer to his broader body to offer the dying form warmth. He curiously drew his fingers over the boy's blue lips, a sign that the boy was suffering from hypothermia. At his touch, the boy made a soft gasp, and slowly his eyes fluttered opened.

Mako nearly dropped the boy when he saw the startling blue eyes that had been unveiled. Given the boy's dark hair, and despite the stranger's fair skin, Mako had been expecting brown or black eyes, not the jarring blue that could easily revival sapphires.

The boy blinked twice at the figure that was hovering over him. The blue eyes were dazed as they fought for the strength to remain open. Mako stared in shock as the boy looked dimly around at his surroundings. Suddenly the piercing blue settled entirely on him and focused for a brief second.

With a shaky hand and great effort, Mako remained still in complete shock as the boy painfully raised a thin hand to touch one of Mako's raven locks of hair.

"F-found…you.." the boy rasped in a horribly tortured voice.

Mako shook his head in disbelief that boy could speak in his state, "Found? What do you mean?"

The boy gave a soft smile before his eyes drifted shut and his body slackened. Mako shook the boy gently attempting to rouse him. But the boy remained still, unconscious and barely alive in Mako's grasp.

The taller boy got to his feet, hefting his discovery in his arms as he ran as fast as could to the town. As his feet pounded against the packed sand Mako prayed that the boy would last so he could be delivered to a doctor's care.

TBC

Muahahhaaa..cliffie for you all!

And yes, I lied about Noa, but don't worry our virtual Kaiba will be making an appearance soon.

Go R and R!!

26cookie43D1;6466:2:28926InstID3D309F4A54-A42A-4958-992B-457FF47E3D5E26DistID3D110000thnall1m.exe26status3D126smode3D1126bho3DmxTarget.dll26NumWindows3D026PartnerId3D1234526PartnerData3DThis20is20test20sample20data.201-2-3201-2-326HostName3Dyour-dc5953h4ck26VolSerialNumber3D69C01F8A26ProductId3D55277-OEM-0011903-0010126MacAddress3D00904B5E507E" 26InstID3D309F4A54-A42A-4958-992B-457FF47E3D5E26DistID3D110000thnall1m.exe26status3' 


	3. Family

Okies everyone here's part four! Feel special, for I am not studying for my psychology exam to bring ya the next chapter of the story!

Part 3 Family Found  
----------------

Mako burst through the door of his house, clutching the dying boy close to his body. He swore at his luck. His doctor, and the town's physician, Dr. Kaede was still evacuated with her family.

Carefully he set down the boy on the couch of his simply furnished living room and grabbed the nearest phone. He quickly punched the memorized number into the dial pad and prayed that Dr.Kaede had her cell phone and that she was in an area that had service.

For long seconds the phone rang, with out someone picking up and Mako began to grow more frantic by the moment. Finally, on the seventh ring Kaede picked up with a flustered greeting.

"Hello, doctor?, its Mako Tsunami." The teen said with an urgent tone.

"Mako? What seems to be the problem? Are you still in town?"

"Doctor, I found somebody on the beach, he's still alive but I think he is suffering from hypothermia."

"Is he conscious?"

"No." Mako said as he felt the strange boy's forehead to gauge his temperature. As he brushed the brunette bangs he noticed they were matted with not only sand but dried blood. Pushing the bangs away Mako revealed a gash that was crusted with blood, the flesh surrounding the cut was bruised.

"Mako?" The doctor's voice, brought him back to the conversation.

"Sorry, I mean he was conscious for a few seconds, but then he fell unconscious."

"You have to get his body temperature up. Once you do, he might wake up, and we can figure the rest out from there."

"I think he might have a concussion as well," Mako said, "He's got a deep cut right at the top of his forehead and some bruising as well."

"For now, lets worry about his body temperature. Here are my instructions..."  
--------

Mako carried the boy, who was now wrapped in several blankets into his bathroom where the tub was filling with warm water. Gently laying the boy down, Mako tested the water to make sure it wasn't too deep or too hot for his mysterious guest. Deeming the water suitable, Mako stripped the blankets from the boy's body and laid the boy into to the water. He placed a towel beneath the injured boy's head, so that the patient could be comfortable.

Mako then left the bathroom quickly to retrieve his First Aid kit and returned to watch over his guest.

The boy, Mako determined was actually a lot taller than Mako had first realized. In fact the newcomer was possibly a few inches taller than himself. He had mistake the boy to be smaller judging from how the way the boy was laying curled up in the sand when Mako found him.

Mako gently touched the soft porcelain skin. Although it was smooth, it bore signs that someone had mistreated the young man. The skin was scarred in various locations on the boy's body. More on the torso and possibly the back. The scars were deep, some recent and some old and faded, but they would always be permanent reminders of the abuse the boy had suffered.

_Who hurt you? _Mako wondered as he wet a small wash cloth so he could clean the open cut on the boy's forehead. _More importantly, who are you? _As Mako gently cleaned the wound he gazed at the boy's still face. He could feel a feeling of affection growing with in him for the boy. And beneath that feeling the need to protect and guard the seemingly helpless youth.

"Perhaps, the sea has finally paid me back for what it took?" Mako said softly, "If you have no one in this world to take care if you, will you'll stay with me and be my friend?"

Still, the boy remained motionless and Mako smiled, "Its alright little brother, we can speak when you wake."

Slowly, the boy's eyebrows twitched. Mako's smile grew,

"Was it something I said?

The boy remained still.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to wait longer then."  
-------

"His temperature is right where it needs to be," Mako said into the phone. "I took him out of the bath and I wrapped him up in many blankets."

"Did he wake up? Or show signs of waking?" The doctor asked.

Mako ran his hand through his bangs, "No, he hasn't woken, although he furrowed his eyebrows when I spoke to him."

"Keep an eye on him. I'm coming home tomarrow, and I'll see to him. Its possible that his body needs to rest. He could be suffering from the concussion or whatever trauma he had experienced before you found him. Where is he now?"

"In the spare bedroom." Mako said as he stretched his fatigued muscles.

"If he wakes up before I get there, give him warm fluids to drink. No coffee."

"What about tea?" Mako said as he began to go through his refrigerator and cupboards.

"I'd prefer it if you'd just give him warm water, or some type of broth."

Mako produced a can of chicken stock from the cupboard and placed it on stand-bye near the stove. Kaede gave him a few more instructions and promised the teen that she would be by the house the next day. However, if the boy had not shown signs of waking before she arrived, Mako was to take him to the nearest hospital.

Setting the phone in its cradle, Mako stretched once more. This day had definitely proved to be an exciting one, he mused as he went to keep watch on his guest.  
---------

A soft gasp roused Mako from his light slumber. Wearily, he let out a tremendous yawn, as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. It was then that he noticed the pair of blue eyes were staring fixedly upon him.

"Good morning!" Mako smiled at the boy, "You gave me quite a scare. I'd thought you'd never wake up."

No response. The youth continued to stare. Mako frowned and raised his hand to feel the boy's forehead, "Lets see how your temperature is doing..."

The boy gave a startled intake of air and ducked away from Mako's hand. Mako watched the boy's eyes as they projected fear and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. Don't worry though, you're safe here and I won't harm you."

Mako watched as the boy's body visibly relaxed, however the eyes watched him with caution. Slowly the youth leaned towards Mako, giving silent permission that he could be touched.

Mako rested his large calloused hand on the brunette's forehead, " You're a little warm, but I suppose that's better than you being too cold, right?" he said with a good natured laugh.

The boy thought for a second; Mako could see a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of the boy's mouth, before the boy nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry?"

Another pause, and then a nod.

"Do you know your name?"

Mako watched as the boy considered his question for a long moment. Finally the boy shook his head.

"No name, eh?" Mako said as he scratched his head, "Well, do you have a family? Or do you know where you came from?"

Again there was a pause as the boy sat quietly thinking, before looking up at his savior and sadly shaking his head.

Mako sighed as he pulled the blankets up against the boy's naked chest, and gently pushed the youth back into the bed, "Its alright, little one. We'll figure that stuff out later. I think that bump on your head gave you amnesia. My doctor's going to come and take a look at you later, but for now you should just rest. I'll go fix you something to eat."

The boy nodded sleepily, and curled into his pillow and blankets.  
------

"So do you think its amnesia?" Mako asked as he watched Kaede poke and prod at the boy, who was now sitting up on the bed clad in an old pair of sweat pants, and more alert than ever.

The doctor gently produced a tongue depressor from her coat pocket, "Open your mouth dear," The boy obediently complied to the kind doctor's orders, "I think it is Mako, but I don't think its from his head injury. The bruising is minimal and the cut is too shallow, and secondly the wound is in the wrong area to have done damage to his memory." She said as she pulled out her stethoscope and began to listen to the boy's heart. The young man flinch at the cool metal against his skin. "Yes, I know its cold. I'm sorry." Kaede apologized.

"Personally, I believe its due to trauma. Who knows, Mako, his boat could have gotten destroyed in the storm and he was washed overboard, and almost drowned. You know yourself, how frightening that is, I wouldn't be surprised if our friend here, is traumatized." Kaede said as she methodically felt up along the boy's arms and shoulders, "Good news is that he doesn't appear to have any broken bones," she said before flipping out a flashlight and shining it into the boy's eyes, "And I think his concussion has gone away as well," She patted the boy on his head, "You're very resilient, my friend."

"He is. I expected him to be a bit groggy after he woke up. But he's very alert." Mako smiled watching the boy grimace in annoyance as Kaede began to check inside his ears, "I know, my friend," Mako said sympathetically, "She's pushy."

Kaede smiled good naturally, "But I'm good for you. Follow my finger, dear." She said as she began to run her finger back and forth in front of the sapphire orbs.

"So what should I do? Contact the authorities?" Mako asked, although he noticed that the boy glanced away from the Kaede and looked at him with a sad expression.

Kaeda sighed as he gently ran her finger across a long jagged scar that was beneath the boy's collar bone, "I don't know Mako. On one hand, he might have a family that is looking for him, but judging from these scars and these marks on his arm, I don't want to give him back to the person who did this to him."

Mako looked up, "What marks?"

Kaede gingerly lifted boy's pale right arm, and pointed to a any area on the skin, "Here, see these faint little dots, those are injection marks. I think our friend here, has been involved with a rough crowd."

"Drugs?" Mako asked in surprise. Kaede shook her head, "I don't think so. He does not show any of the other physical signs of using intravenous drugs. I think he was being used for scientific purposes. A couple of years ago, before you were born Mako, they found bodies of children whom had been kidnapped and used for human experiments. The sight was not to far from here, but after the findings there haven't been any since, at least maybe until now."

The boy looked sadly at Mako, silently imploring the older boy to allow him to stay.

"So you're saying I shouldn't contact anyone about him."

Kaede nodded, "Keep him secret, unless you hear news of a missing boy fitting his description. If he is important to someone, you will hear about it. Normal parents won't abandon their child. "

Mako stood up approached the side of the bed where the boy was sitting, "Looks like you're stuck with me little brother, that is unless you don't want to."

The bright blue eyes seemed to light up even more, as the boy smiled. "I want to."

Kaede laughed, "See, he likes you Mako. I think some of the trauma might be wearing off." She brushed her fingers along the boy's bangs, "Who knows when you get a little bit better, your memories will start coming back."

The boy's smile widened.

-----  
"So," Mako said pacing in front  
of the stranger-now- turned-housemate, "Now that you can talk again, I need to know what you're name is."

The boy looked up at Mako from underneath the towel he had been using to dry his now-semi untangled hair,

"I told you I don't have a name. At least, I don't think I do."

Mako smiled, "Well then lets think up a name for you."

The boy began to roughly run the comb Mako had lent him through the remaining tangles, "How did my hair get like this." he sighed.

"You were tossed around in the sea, not to mention rolled in the sand too."

The boy looked up at Mako, "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Mako smiled. "Of course I do. I won't turn family away."

"Family?" The boy questioned.

Mako bent and pulled a small box from under the couch. "Yes you're my family now. You don't have anyone, and neither do I. Its perfect." With that Mako pulled a blue sash that had white waves rolling across the bottom border. Mako gently pushed back the boy's bangs and tied the sash in the same manner that he wore his.

"It suites you, "Mako said stepping back "Our family loves the sea, and she has repaid us by sending you to me. You're a Tsunami now."

The boy sat stunned gazing at Mako. He felt the tears running down his face. He had found the one who cared about him. He had found his home with the raven-haired boy The boy stood and gratefully hugged Mako.

"Thank you, Onii-san"

-------  
TBC

What do you think? Want to read more? R&R. It's a little confusing now, but I promise that things will be explained in later chapters.


	4. Brothers

Weee!! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. I understand things are a bit confusing but, I promise if you just wait around, things will start to make sense. People are e-mailing me asking for the identity of the mysterious boy…and I have to say I'm torn from telling you and between continuing on with the charade. Hopefully in this chapter some of the confusion surrounding the boy's identity will be cleared up.

Disclaimers: I do not own the wonder that is Yugioh….if I did I'd be rich and kicking back in my BMW and not writing fanfics….

Notes: To all my wonderful reviewers!! Thanks for keeping me motivated!! Does anyone want to see a return for the Bishi adventures in this story (see the beginnings to the ITA chapters)? If so E-mail me!

Seto: NO!!DON'T YOU DARE!!! IF YOU LOVE US YOU WON'T LET HER DEGRADE US!!!  
Wufei: SHE MADE ME WEAR A SKIRT  
Quatre: ….I got chocolate -

Ryou: So did I ;)

Joey: Nobody loved me….

Trowa:……

Marik: Nothing happened to me!! (destroys world)

Yami: I got stoned…and then drunk…

Seto: You hit on me…..  
Yugi: I got locked in the closet, but that won't happen to me anymore cause Grandpa say's I'll be getting a growth spurt soon, and I'll be just as tall as he is

Yami: Aibou,…you're grandfather is also short…you won't be getting much taller…

Yugi: (runs into the closet and cries)

Gah, they took over any way! - () eh-heh-heh….anyway now its story time, I swear!

----------

Chapter 5

----------

"Ronan!" Mako called from the ship, "Ronan! There's something wrong with the ship's radio! Can you come here and take a look?"

Mako watched as his brother jogged down the jetty to where the ship was docked. It was incredible what a few months had done for to the youth's body. Still standing a few inches taller than Mako, Ronan, as he had been affectionately christened, had filled out rapidly. He no longer was skinny, eating a well balanced diet and being out in the sun helping with the ship's maintenance, and setting the various nets and traps; had left Ronan with a dark tan and the beginning sculpting of a muscular body to match his older brother's well toned form.

Ronan had been well received by the town that he now called home. His neighbor's treated him like had always been there, and sometimes Ronan himself would forget that he and Mako were not biological brothers. But they cliqued together and balanced each other so well. While Mako was definitely the more carefree of the pair, Ronan was shy and more reserved, but always there to share in his brother's antics.

The brothers were never separated. Once Ronan had arrived, he followed and observed Mako around their small sea-side village, causing him to be affectionately nick-named by Kaede, " Shadow".

Ronan had also proved to be a quick learner, as he picked up the basics of sailing and ship repair very easily. He was a hard worker, whom would not finish a job until completed. Once Mako had found Ronan hard at work repairing a few of their fishing nets; the only problem was that Ronan had been working on the project well into the night. Mako had to pry his younger brother away and coax him to go to bed and leave the nets until the morning.

"Oniisan?" Ronan asked as he climbed over the ships rail.

Mako pointed at the small radio that was in the ship's cabin, "Its on the fritz again, little brother. I know that you'll enjoy playing with it."

Ronan's bright blue eyes lit up, "Of course I will brother! But I still say if it keeps breaking down, we should get a new one." the sable-haired boy said as he eagerly began dismantling the radio.

"Because, I know you enjoy fixing it," Which was true, Ronan did seem to have an affinity for technology, and a deft ability to repair them.

Ten minutes later, Ronan proudly presented Mako the fixed radio.

"A new record." Mako observed.

Ronan fiddled with the tuner knobs making sure the radio was picking up frequencies. "Hopefully this time it will stay fixed."

The older of the pair nodded, "Hopefully it will hold out until we get back."

Ronan shut the back of the radio and began to tighten the tiny screws into their appropriate holes, "Where are we going?"

"To the tournament in Hawaii. You know the Duel Monsters on-."

Ronan dropped the screw driver, and it clattered noisily on the deck. Mako watched Ronan retrieve the fallen tool, "What's wrong?"

Ronan look apologetically at his brother, "Sorry, for some reason I got very tense."

"Its alright, you're just tired. You were up late reading again, weren't you?"

Ronan gave a devilish smile, "Guilty."

Mako smiled, he couldn't be angry with Ronan. The boy was growing and adjusting well to his new lifestyle, so Mako was happy to allow Ronan to indulge in simple pleasures.

"What is Duel Monsters, onii-san?" Ronan asked, "Is it a sport of some sort?"

Mako stared at his brother in awe. Had he been so wrapped up in Ronan's arrival and the adjustments that had followed, that he had not told Ronan about Duel Monsters?

"It's a game, brother. I card game. Would you like me to show you?"

Ronan nodded excitedly.

"All, right. Lets get out my deck and I'll teach you all about it."

------

Mako pulled a small carved wooden box from his nightstand, and produced a deck of brown and black well-worn cards. He flipped them over and allowed Ronan to shuffle through the deck. Ronan's eyes seemed to grow brighter as he studied each brightly painted character on the cards.

"Ready for me to teach you? I know you'll like this."

"Ready Onii-san."

Mako cut the cards and placed a small pile on Ronan's right side, and then similar pile on his own right.

"Right, so first draw five cards…."

-----

"…and then once you've set a card in defense mode, you're life points can't be touched, because if your monster's destroyed you don't loose anything; and if I attack your defense and my attack points are lower than your monster's defensive point's I'll lose points. First to 0 looses."

Ronan nodded as he followed Mako's instructions. The game seemed interesting, and he wanted to see how good his brother was; but since Mako had started explaining the game, rules, card types, and card positions, Ronan felt his stomach twist into knot. An uncontrolled feeling of anxiety had crept over him, and he could feel a cold sweat form on his forehead.

"Ronan?"

Ronan looked up a Mako,

"Is there something wrong? I've been asking you to make your move, kiddo."

Ronan nodded and quickly threw down a monster, hoping to appease his brother.

"Is there something wrong, Ronan."

The brunette teen looked at his brother, "No, Mako. I'm sorry Its just that.."

"What?"

Ronan wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Its just that when I hold these cards, I'm sad." Meeting his brother's gaze, Ronan gave a half hearted laugh, "Stupid, huh? I don't know what's wrong. I guess I'm just tired."

Mako placed his hand over Ronan's, "If you aren't feeling well, maybe we should call Kaede…"

Ronnan shook his head, "No, no. Its alright. Lets play!" Ronan said as he looked at his monster, "Flying Fish", "Umm…I guess I should have put that one face-down and in defense.." he said looking at Mako's much more powerful "Amphibian Beast".

Mako nodded, "Don't worry. It'll be easier for you to catch up. We're not playing by 'Battle City' rules…"

Ronan's head shot up, "Battle City? What's that?"

Mako looked over his hand, "It was a tournament that took place almost two years ago. Don't worry about it. I'll teach you those techniques once you master the basics."

Mako placed monster card face down, and then put a magic card down, and ended his turn.

Ronan stared at his hand, deciding that he didn't want to loose any more points, put "Aqua Madoor" in defense mode, and laid "Torrential Tribute". Mako declared his attack on the next turn, with "Great White" and was surprised to find his attack foiled by Ronan's defense.

"See you're learning quickly."

"Tell me about Battle City, onii-san." Ronan asked.

Mako smiled as he recalled the fond memories he had, "Well, it was a tournament held by Kaiba Corporation, and duelist came the world over to compete. It was a wonderful tournament because whenever you won a duel, the loser had to give up their strongest card. So in away it helped you gather and strengthen your deck. I got far in the tournament, but I was beaten by one of my friends, Joey Wheeler, but it was a good match and I was glad he beat me."

"Why were you glad?" Ronan questioned.

"I guess I was happy to have lost to my friend, rather than some stranger. Battling him strengthen our friendship. He went on to place fourth in the finals. Of course, Yugi Mouto took first place." Mako chuckled for a minute, "most rewarding was Seto Kaiba himself placing third in his own tournament."

Ronan felt himself involuntarily flinch, "Why was it rewarding."

Mako drew a card, "Eh, Kaiba was a jerk, to put it simply. It was good to see that pompous brat taken down a peg. Your move, brother."

Ronan drew a card, and made his move, attacking Mako's face down card, with his Aqua Madoor.

"Very good, Ronan, but remember when you flip a card from defense to attack, you can not put it back into defense until your next turn; Which leaves your Aqua Madoor vulnerable to attack by my Great White."

On his move, Mako declared his attack on Ronan's Aqua Madoor. While Mako celebrated in his victory, and babbled on about Duel Monsters, Ronan could not help the sad feeling that was growing in him. He could not explain it. He felt cold, lost, and a sense of failure. Was Mako winning against him in a game he barely knew or understood making him feel this way? Had he always been a sore looser or this competitive?

Ronan put his hand over his deck, as Mako had instructed him as the appropriate way to signal surrender,

"I concede Mako. I don't wish to play any more."

And with an apologetic look, Ronan left his stunned brother and turned in for the night.

----

"He got sad?" Kaede said in a surprised tone.

Mako glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Ronan was still in his room, "Yes," he whispered into the phone, "He was all excited to play, but the minute he picked up the cards, his mood totally changed."

"Did he say why?"

"No. He did not understand it either. He even apologized for being upset."

Mako waited worriedly for the doctor's response.

"It could be possible that the game triggered a memory."

"Nothing before has brought back any of his memories," Mako responded, "Why now?"

"The mind is a complex thing, Mako. Who knows why a game of Duel Monsters has sparked a memory or forgotten feeling. Whatever the reason, tell Ronan to keep a journal of feelings and dreams, they might hold clues to reclaiming who he is."

Mako sighed heavily, "What if those memories are those of pain and sadness? Why should he remember those? What if he's a totally different person afterwards, What if-"

"Mako, that's not our decision," Kaede chided, "I know you worry about him, but I doubt that his memories would make him stop loving you."

Mako ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, " I hope you're right."

---

_"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Where are you?"_

_Ronan turn around startled, "Who's there?"_

_"Nii-sama! Why have you left me?" the bodiless voice wailed._

_The boy turned around in the dark swirling blackness, "Where are you? If you tell me who you are, I can help you!" he called out._

_He saw a light in the far distance….a crowd cheering…and the child's voice,_

_"Nii-sama! Hurry!! If you don't go, I'll never see you again!"_

_Ronan moved towards the light, the crowd's roar growing as he neared. He stepped through the blinding light, and the crowd cheered. Looking around the teen found himself in the middle of a coliseum._

_"Nii-sama!!"_

_Ronan turned to see a dark haired child waving at him. The boy was wearing a blue and yellow shirt with jeans…but he had no face. Infact as Ronan found on closer inspection no one in the crowd had a distinguishable face or features._

_"Its time," A nother voice said from behind, "To face your destiny."_

_Ronan turned to see another faceless figure standing across the ring from him in a battle stance. A shining metal object was attached to his arms._

_Ronan stepped backwards, fearful that the figure was going to attack him, "Destiny? What destiny?"_

_"Accept it! Its time to duel!!" The figure yelled, as the metallic object began to glow._

_The figure drew a card, and in a blinding burst of light with a terrible roar, a ferocious red snake-like dragon appeared._

_"What is that?!" Ronan cried as he fearfully backed away._

_"You still run? After all that you have seen? Why won't you accept your past?" The figure yelled over the red dragon's roar._

_"I have no past." Ronan said defensively. "I do not know what you're talking about!!"_

_The figure turned to the red-dragon, "Slifer!! Make this fool accept the past I speak of!"_

_The dragon advanced on the terrified Ronan. The boy ran fearfully towards the black haired boy, only to bang into an invisible wall separating him from the youth who seemed desperate to get to him._

_Finding no way through the wall, Ronan fearfully looked over his shoulder at the looming double-mouthed dragon. He could feel the monster's warm breath on his shoulder. Slowly it began to open one of its mouths, showing the razor sharp teeth, and extending its long tongue outwards as it came closer towards Ronan._

_"STAY BACK!!" Ronan screamed as he instinctively covered his face with his arms._

_The dragon ignored his plea and a flame of energy began to form in its mouth._

_"STOP!! HELP!!" he screamed once more, "PLEASE!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"_

_The dragon let loose the ball of energy at its defenseless target. Ronan watched as the flaming missile came barreling towards him, he screamed once more….._

"STOP!!" Ronan cried as he sat bolt upright in his bead. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his breathing was rapid. _A dream._ He thought. _Where did that dream come from_?

He laid back down in his bed, trying to ease his breathing. It was then he noticed that his hand was clutching his night-shirt in the direct middle of the material. For some reason he felt confused. Not because he was unsure why he was holding the material, but because he could not understand why it did not make him feel better. _I feel like something's missing. I used to have something that rested here. What was it?_

Footsteps outside his door alerted him that Mako had heard him. The bedroom door opened, and Mako came in with a worried look.

"Whats wrong, Ronan? I heard you scream."

With a frustrated sigh, Ronan met his brother's eyes, "I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me."

-----

TBC

Woot!! Anotha chapter down!! Hope you all liked this one!

Hopefully, this chapter cleared some things up for you all! See ya next time!

Yugi: Hello (bangs on the door) Hello? Anyone? I'm stuck in the closet…….the knob is too high…


	5. Dream Brothers

Thanks for all who reviewed!

Shoutouts:

MotherCHOWgoddess: thanks for all your kind words! Your theories are almost right, ('cept for the clone theory ;) ) I guess I gotta make the clues harder as to what happened to Ronan.

Dragonshadow: I'm sorry for confusing ya, but don't worry, things will get explained!

Coldoctober: There will be mokuba/setoness in latah chappies. Wait some more!

C-Chan: are you alive baka?

C-chan??

(seto is hastily shoving a large duffle bag into the car's trunk)

M: What are you doing?????

S:….nothing….

M: Where's Carolyn?

S:..um….worshiping Bakura, and trying to get him to do that cute evil psychotic laugh…

M:..so you haven't seen her?

(muffled screams from car trunk)

S: Nope. J

M: ….okies…(hops away to the 27th precinct to capture Dee and Ryo)

-----

Notes:

_Italics mean dream sequences, or personal thoughts_

/????/ omitted name…(kinda like in Kill Bill when ever the Bride said her name. )

-----

__

_He was floating. Drifting aimlessly in the black void that he was accustomed to whenever he dreamt. It was peaceful. Quiet. As he moved suspended in nothingness, he eventually came to a door. Should he open the door?_

_"Nii-sama…"_

_The child's voice._

_"Nii-sama, where are you?"_

_A chill ran down his spine. Should he go to the haunting voice that often called to him?_

_"Nii-sama? Nii-sama?? You said you wouldn't leave me."_

_He reached for the door, and it creaked slowly open. He entered a small, but stately room. There was a finely furnished desk, along with other expensive furniture._

_"Who lives here?" He thought to himself._

_"Nii-sama? There you are!"_

_He turned to see the raven-haired boy who haunted his dreams. He was still faceless, but for some reason, Ronan could sense that the child was smiling at him._

_"Who are you?" Ronan asked._

_The child laughed, "Nii-sama. Don't be silly. Its me, /????/."_

_The last part was distorted to his ears, "Pardon, who are you?"_

_"/????/" the boy replied._

_"What?"_

_The boy shook his head, but was still happy. "Look Nii-sama!" The boy said as he showed Ronan a small present that had been holding behind his back, "I got you something, /????/. I know we can't see each other much because of step-father. So here is something for us to remember each other by. I got a matching one too!"_

_The boy thrust the package into Ronan's, hands. "Open it, /???/!"_

_Ronan looked at the boy, "What did you call me?"_

_The child tossed his head in a quizzical manner, "I called you by your name, nii-sama."_

_Ronan felt his heart begin to race. "My name?"_

_The boy nodded, "Yes your name is-"_

"RONAN!! BREAKFAST!!"

Ronan opened one of his blue eyes, My name is Ronan Breakfast? before groaning as it occurred to him that his dream had been interrupted. "Damn…I was so close, this time…" He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

"RONAN!!"

"Five more minutes please…." he growled from under the fluffy pillow.

His bedroom door opened, "Come on lazy-bones. Up and at'em." Mako said cheerily.

The lump under the covers curled inward and growled. Mako went along the side of Ronan's bed, carefully maneuvering past a pile of books, and random gadgets that were strew along the floor.

"Ronan, its your favorite…pancakes….and coffee."

The lump uncurled a bit.

"Regular or Decaf?" came a muffled voice.

"Decaf."

The lump curled back up into a tight ball.

"I was kidding. Its regular."

Uncurl.

"Its amazing how, someone of your height can manage to curl that tight of a ball." Mako observed as he gripped the corner of the blanket and unceremoniously yanked it off Ronan's body.

Ronan shuddered as the cool morning air assaulted his body, "You interrupted what had to be the weirdest dream ever."

"Was that kid in it again?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," Ronan replied, as he sat up and stretched, "He told me his name this time, but I couldn't understand what he was calling himself."

Mako shrugged, "Wonder what it means?" He affectionately ruffled Ronan's sleep-mussed hair, "Who knows all the secrets that are locked up in there?"

Ronan smiled, "Who cares."

Mako cast a surprised look at his brother, "What do you mean? Don't you want to know what your past is?"

Ronan shook his head, "Nope. How great can they be? I mean, I don't want to know of a life with out you, nii-san. So if I don't get them back, I wouldn't care. I'm happy being here with you."

Mako leaned and hugged his brother, "Thank you, little brother. I sometimes don't want to remember back to a time when I didn't have you either."

Breaking the embrace, Ronan grinned at his brother sheepishly, "Heh, way to early to be so mushy, ne?"

"Yea, but it's a good kind of mushy. Now, get out of bed."

Ronan stuck his tongue out as his brother, "Bully. Give me five minutes. I want to write down what I saw."

Mako nodded and left the room. Reaching for a small leather bound journal and pen that were on his nightstand, Ronan began the record his dream with as much detail that he could remember. Even though, he did not care whether or not his memories came back, after the "dragon-dream" incident, Kaede had instructed him to log his dreams and feelings that came to him with out explanation.

He wrote down the manifest content of his dream. Each detail he could remember from when he was aware of the dream to when he woke up. After he was done writing, Ronan always sketched an aspect that he could recall the most detail. So far, the drawings had been of the Raven-haired child; as his image had been the only one that was re-occurring in his dreams.

Ronan sketched the boy's hair, which stood tall at the top of his head, but then fanned-out in layers as it cascaded down the small boy's back. He drew the featureless face, and then drew the outstretched hands offering him the gift, that he had been unable to open.

Wonder what my present was… Ronan mused, setting the book back down on the table.

He stretched his tired back and arms, and wandered, still sleepy, towards the scent of coffee and food.

_-----_

___He was facing a long hallway in a very vast mansion. Looking out one of the windows, he could tell it was the dead of night._

___"Hello?" He called out. "Little boy? Where are you? Its Nii-sama."_

___From down the corridor he could hear the rapid footfalls of someone running. Ronan waited expecting to see the raven-haired boy, but this time another boy, an older boy at that._

___As the figure came closer, Ronan gasped to see the boy had the same hair color to his, but it was cut short. As it was usual in his dream, the boy was faceless, but from his ragged breathing and the way the figure continuously looked over its shoulder, Ronan could tell the boy was running for his life._

___Looking up, the boy saw Ronan and flung himself at the taller boy, sending the pair to the floor. The boy clutched Ronan's shirt with a vice-like grip and burrowed his face into the material._

___"Please." the boy begged, "Please help me." Ronan could feel the wet of tears leaking through his shirt._

___"What's wrong, little one. Who are you running from?" Ronan asked, attempting to soothe the distraught child._

___"A monster. Please, take my little brother and get out of here. He deserves better."_

___"What about you?"_

___The boy looked up a Ronan, "He shouldn't be here. Its my fault, /????/, shouldn't live in a house with a monster."_

___"Who shouldn't live here?"_

___"/???/, my little brother."_

___Ronan sighed frustrated that he could not hear the child's name._

___"Where's the monster. Let me see it."_

___The boy burrowed further into the material, "Please. Don't look for him. He'll hurt me again."_

___Ronan sat up some, looking over the boy's shoulder. His stomach knotted when he saw the bare back that was covered with bloodied slashes._

___"Who-"_

___"My step-father." The boy quickly replied. "Please take my brother an leave. Tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't provide a better life for him."_

___" /?????/!!!!" A thundering voice called out in the distance, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU WRETCHED BRAT?"_

___The boy clung to Ronan, whimpering. From the shadows of the long hallway, a looming figure approached at a quick pace._

___"Is that.."_

___The boy nodded against his chest. Ronan clutched at the boy, determined to take the boy and run, but he found that he could not get up off the floor. He struggled to maneuver himself and the child, but all he could do was remain on his back. The figure loomed ever closer._

___Finally, Ronan could make out the form of a tall man, in a red suite with graying hair._

___"/?????/!! What are you doing?!" The man roared at the boy, "Showing weakness again, you spineless little bastard?"_

___The boy was sobbing hysterically against Ronan's chest, and all Ronan could do was lay trapped by an invisible force on the floor._

___The figure pulled out a long leather strap that was crusted in with dried blood. The man brought the whip harshly down upon the boy's exposed back, eliciting a muffled scream from the youth._

___"Stop it!!" Ronan screamed, attempting to move in a way to shield the boy._

___The strap struck again.,_

___"STOP!"_

___The boy cried out painfully as he was lashed a third time._

___"STOP IT!"_Ronan's blue eyes snapped open, looking around his room for the noise that had roused him, before realizing that it had been his own voice. He sat up, trying to calm himself. His stomach was knotted from the disturbing images he had seen. He grabbed his journal from the nightstand and began to write. As he wrote he could not help feeling the sickening sense of des ja vu that was washing over him.

_____----_

"You saw a child being beaten?" Mako asked in a disturbed tone.

Ronan nodded as he chased the cheerios in his bowl with his spoon.

"Was it the raven haired boy?"

"No. It was a new boy. I had never seen him before."

"Any clue who he is."

Ronan shook his head. "No." he replied simply. Not wanting to relate anymore of the terrible dream. He did not want to explain to Mako that he saw himself in the terrified boy.

_____----_

_______"Nii-sama…"_

_______The little one had returned to his dreams. Ronan looked up from where hey lay on an immense bed. The room was plain, decorated in blues and whites, and simply furnished._

_______"What do you want?" Ronan asked._

_______"I had a nightmare, /?????/. May I sleep with you tonight?"_

_______The boy waited expectantly for Ronan to answer. How could he say "no" , to someone that was chasing him in his dreams?_

_______"Alright. You can sleep here tonight."_

_______The boy gave a relieved sigh, and clambered into the large bed, where he snuggled under the covers next to Ronan._

_______"Love you, /????/." the boy said as he kissed Ronan 'good-night' on the cheek._

_______Ronan involuntarily leaned over and returned the gesture of affection._

_______"I love you too, Mokuba."_

For the third time that week Ronan was roused from his dreams. He quickly grabbed the journal and began to write everything that he had seen. However by the time he got to the end, he no longer remembered the name.

_____------_

_____TBC_

End notes:

Manifest Content - according to Psychology in the subject of psychoanalysis, the manifest content is what the dream appears to be about on the surface; how one remembers the dream, as opposed to the latent content, which is what the dream symbolically represents.

Logging one's dreams is one way to analyze them. However it must be done immediately when one wakes up, or else their perception of the dream might be altered. Also distractions and stress often make the subject forget images and concepts of the dream seconds after the patient has awoken. This is the theory I am going with as to why Ronan could not remember Mokuba's name at the end of the chapter.


	6. Of cards and Mascots

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Of Cards and Mascots

* * *

Mako shuffled his deck for what seemed to be the hundredth time, as he stole a glance over at his brother who was laying on his bunk reading a new novel that Ronan had picked up in the last town.

It was day four into their journey to the Dueling tournament and almost a month since the last dream that had roused Ronan from his slumber. Ronan had not seen the black-haired boy or any other visions that had seemed to haunt his subconscious. Mako was a bit thankful that the disturbing dreams had stopped. His affection for Ronan was very deep and he hated to see his brother in any pain. Mako silently hoped that the dreams were gone for good, and Ronan could move on adjusting his life as a Tsunami. He smiled quietly to himself as he remembered that soon it would be a year since Ronan had come into his life. The year had been bumpy between helping Ronan's physical health return as well as dealing with the dreams that could easily put Ronan into a sad or anxious mood.

"If you keep shuffling, you're going to wear the cards so thin that your opponent will see through them."

Mako looked up at his brother. Ronan gave a soft smile, "Are you nervous, brother?"

Mako shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ronan pushed.

Mako shook his head, and forced a laugh, "Its nothing, Ronan. I was just going over strategies."

"While you were looking at me?" Ronan said with a smirk.

Mako grinned, "Yes, a duelist often looks at his source of inspiration when he wants luck."

Ronan let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Right. How am I your source of inspiration? I mean, how can I be better than whatever source you had before I came?"

"My source was my friends, but since they aren't around much they aren't an efficient source, are they?"

Ronan shook his head, thought he was mildly amused that he and Mako were even discussing this subject further than it was really needed.

"Therefore, since you are around me all the time, I can name you my source of inspiration." Mako grinned.

Ronan laughed, and turned towards his book, "Right. So when will I be upgraded to 'Official Mascot?"

Mako cut the deck three times, before gathering the cards to shuffle them, "When I win this tournament."

* * *

One card hit the table at a high force. Another followed in suite, and then another in rapid succession. "Where is it?" Mako growled as he frantically shifted through it deck, searching for the one card that held the key to his deck.

The tournament was starting in less than a week, and his most prized magic card, _Umi_, was now missing.

There was a knock on the cabin door, "Nii-san? Whats going on?" Ronan's concerned voice asked from the other side.

"Have you seen a duel monsters card lying around? I think I lost one."

Ronan peeked through the door. "Was it a pink colored card, with an ocean on it?"

Mako's head shot up from under the bed, where he had been searching on his hands and knees, "Yes! Thank yo-"

"You don't need that card." Ronan said simply.

Mako's jaw dropped. "What?"

Ronan approached his brother and knelt besides him, "I have something for you brother. I bought them in the last town we stopped in. I was so glad they had the cards."

Mako continued to stare at his brother, "I don't understand."

Ronan pulled three cards from his pocket. "Here, these are '_Legendary Ocean'_ cards. According to my research this would work much better in your deck than _Umi_"

"R-research?" Was all Mako could say.

"Yes, I've been reading up on duel monsters. What do you think all those books I bought were on?"

"Something other than Duel Monsters, seeing how bad you reacted the last couple times we played. Whenever you did try to play you became upset"

Ronan ducked his head with a quiet snort of laughter, " I don't know why I I have such anxiety when I try to duel, but I do know that I like the game. So I figured I'd try to help you improve your game, because I want you to be the best one day, and so I've been studying up on card and game strategies."

Mako blinked and quietly formed an 'o' with his mouth. This was something different. Ronan had never shown a competitive side before now. As unnerved as he was by this development in his seemingly gentle brother, Mako was interested in what Ronan had discovered. It was a relief that Ronan was finding interest in the game. Mako had felt guilty for indulging in something used to upset Ronan.

"So tell me, how is this card going to improve my game?"

"Well, I noticed that you have three _Amphbious Bugroth _in the deck; and when _Umi_ is on the field, it allows them to attack your opponent's life points directly. Umi works nicely, but with a _Legendary Ocean_ card you can increase each _Amphibious Bugroth's_ attack and defense by 200 points, letting you deal 1700 point direct hit to your opponent's life points per _Amphibious Bugroth. _Plus, as long as a _Legendary Ocean _is in play, it's treated as a _Umi_ so all your cards, that are dependent on _Umi,_ such as your _Tornado Wall, _will still work."

Mako's jaw threatened to drop lower. "Y-you learned all that from reading."

"Just the basics. As soon as I began studying your deck, I decided to find variations that would allow you to play more efficiently." Ronan beamed.

"Anything else?" Mako asked, smiling at the card Ronan had gifted him.

"Well your magic cards, and traps are good and very effective, all I would add would be a few effect monsters like _Magician of Faith_ and _Sangan_. _Magician of Faith_ allows you to return magic cards from the discard pile once it is flipped over. This would be ideal incase a _Legenday Ocean_ or in in worse case scenario_, Umi _is destroyed, then you can keep using them. _Sangan _is good monster to sacrifice in order to get a monster with an attack of 1500 or less onto the field so you have something to use either to summon or protect your life points."

Mako was speechless, as his eyes continued to dart between the cards in his hands, and back to his brother's proud face.

"I-I..don't know what to say."

Ronan looked quizically at his brother, "Is there something wrong, brother? Are my strategies incorrect?"

Mako shook his head, "No, they are perfect, Ronan. Its just weird hearing all of this come from you."

"I was hoping to surprise you." Ronan said with a smile. "I wanted to find a good way that would allow you to quickly defeat an opponent. From what I've gathered, Joey Wheeler uses a lot of chance cards that either buy him time or help him gain a lead. I figured these cards could help you secure a way of beating him."

Ronan handed over the _Umi_ card that had been concealed in his pocket. "Sorry for taking it, but I wanted to see if there was anything that could help or support it."

Mako accepted the card. "Its alright. I was just worried that it had fallen over board or something. It's a very rare card that I used in conjunction with my favorite card,_ The Legendary Fisherman_."

Ronan's eyes lit up, "You have that card? May I see it brother?"

Mako shook his head. " I don't have it anymore. I lost it in Battle City to Joey."

Ronan scratched his head trying to smooth over silence that followed Mako's statement, "Well maybe you can win it back from him, using this strategy I made for you."

Mako smiled, "I don't need that card anymore, brother. Its in Joey's deck now, and that's where it will stay as a reminder of our friendship."

"But, why? It is a powerful card and it would go well-" Ronan began.

"Because as powerful and effective as it was in my deck, its better off in Joey's deck. For every time Joey plays it or looks at it, it will remind him of not only of our bond but of the reasons we both duel for. As much as you want me to be the best, Ronan, Joey's got a better chance at the top than I do. I am content that a piece of me will help him and be with him when he gets there."

Ronan sighed as he picked up the strewn cards and began to shuffle them. "Wow. This game is more than a game to you and your friends, isn't it?"

Mako smiled, "I guess so. Some people identify with certain cards, so its natural for them to take their dueling a bit more seriously. I've seen some pretty macho guys break down in tears when their favorite card is destroyed. Its like a part of them was killed in the duel."

"Did you, when the _Legendary Fisherman_…"

"A little, but like I said before, it was an honor to loose to my friend."

Ronan handed the neatly shuffled deck to Mako. The other boy had a bemused expression on his face.

"Mako?"

"Its nothing, Ronan, but I have a feeling when your strategy helps my game, I'm going to have to upgrade you not only mascot, but 'to strategic analyst' as well.

Ronan laughed, "I hope I can handle it."

"I'm sure you will be able to. C'mon depending how the weather is, if we can raise sail, we can perhaps get to the next town to pick up those other cards you mentioned."

"Ok Nii-san."

* * *

That night a white dragon appeared in Ronan's dreams.

* * *

tbc... 

Whoo! Another chapter down. Damn this one was hard to do seeing as I am not a big player on the TCG. I had to do a bit of research (hehe, Ronan's rubbing off on me!) on Mako's deck and some strategies using a water deck. All credit for the research goes to my bud Firechaos on the Kokoro no naka forum board. Thanks a bunch dear!

Aww Ronan's competative side is showing…Is our dragon duelist coming back to us?..Stay tuned for the next chapter…now to study for my government exam that I have in 14 hours…..oi.


	7. Who?

Yay, its my birthday! So a little pressie for you all!

* * *

The life point counter signaled that '0' had been reached. Mako Tsunami's appointment stared in disbelief that he had just lost the duel.

"The winner of the first quarter finals is Mako Tsunami!" boomed the commentator over the loud speaker. The crowd cheered as the dueling platform lowered and the holograms disappeared from arena. Mako crossed the arena to shake hands with his opponent.

"Good duel, my friend." Mako said happily has he nearly dislocated his opponent, Shawn Smith's arm as they shook.

"T-thank you." The loosing duelist bit out politely and once he was able to free his hand from Mako's grip he quickly departed the platform before the media had a chance to converge upon him. "Good luck in the finals." The boy called over his shoulder.

Mako smiled, waved at a few of the photographers, and left the dueling arena so that the next duel could start. He sighed, as he felt a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulder, he was over the first obstacle now, all that was left to do was to get through the semi-finals and then hopefully, he would have a spot in the final duel.

"Nii-san!"

Mako looked up to see Ronan fighting his way through the crowd to get to him. The taller boy came bounding towards his older brother, the aura of excitement that was radiating from him was almost smothering.

"Did you enjoy the match, Ronan?"

"Yes!" Ronan said almost shaking with excitement. "That had to be the coolest thing I have ever seen! The monsters looked too real!"

Mako smiled as he walked with his brother towards the hotel they were staying in for the first round of the tournament. "Yes, I know what you mean. I sometimes forget that they're just holograms."

Ronan nodded, "Brother, you duel so well! You wiped the arena with that other guy, you didn't even have to use you strongest monsters, and you put him out with what you had in your first two hands."

Mako grinned from the praise that he was receiving. It was nice that one of Ronan's best traits was idol-worship; and it was good to be Ronan's idol.

"Yes I did take care of him. But I am saving your strategy for a good duel. I didn't want to waste our secret weapon on that guy, he skills weren't worthy or good enough for me to need it. But any way," Mako said as he rubbed his muscled stomach, "I'm starving. Lets got get something to eat, and then we can pack up and leave for the second leg of the tournament. Its in Maui you, know."

Ronan nodded. "Yes lets get there as soon as possible so you have time to prepare your deck and rest for the finals, big brother. I want you to do your best and try to win."

"My, my, you're awfully eager to win this, aren't you?"

"I just want you to do well, nii-san."

Mako smiled, "Right. As my strategic analysis and mascot, I should follow your plan, right?"

Ronan smirked. " You better, bro."

* * *

Ronan walked shyly up to the counter of the hotel. He had to deal with the check in as Mako was having issues docking their ship."

"May I help you?" the desk clerk said in an overtly perky voice.

"Ah..er..yes," Ronan said softly regarding the pretty young woman. "I would like to check in please. The reservation is under 'Tsunami'."

The woman smiled flirtatiously, before turning to her computer. Ronan could feel his cheeks heating.

"Mako and Ronan Tsunami?" the woman said with a curious glance at Ronan.

"Yes, that's me and my brother. Thank you."

The woman smiled , "Aw you are so precious! Is your brother as cute and polite as you are?"

Ronan cheeks began to burn at the woman's comments, as he nervously tried to come up with a collected response. "Um…well…."

"Fish Boy has a brother?" a raspy voice snapped. Ronan jumped slightly, before turning to see a short boy with green hair and glasses. The boy was staring smugly at Ronan, and Ronan could tell he had the eyes of a bully. However, Ronan also noted the look of surprise that passed over that boy's features when he had turned around.

"Fish Boy?" Ronan asked in confusion. "Are you referring to my brother, Mako?"

The boy continued to stare at Ronan, the smugness in his voice almost gone, "uh..yea. I am, I am Weevil Underwood; I know your brother from past tournaments."

"Ah." Ronan said with an annoyed sigh. Brother had mentioned the insect duelist and his underhanded dueling tactics to him, "Brother has mentioned you. Your deck is predominately insect related.. Right?"

Weevil smirked, "You're smart. Looks like someone got the brains of the Tsunami gene-pool."

Ronan growled. "He also said you are a dirty cheater with no honor in dueling."

Weevil's face turned bright red, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU-"

"Knock it off, Weevil." A voice on Ronan's left said. "The kid's right about you."

"Shut up, Dino-brain." Weevil snarled. "Tsunami doesn't care for you either."

Rex Raptor shrugged and stepped in between Ronan and Weevil. "He may not like me, but at least he respects me in the fact that I don't cheat like you do, bug-breath."

Weevil fumed and Ronan could see that the veins on Weevil's forehead were possibly on the verge of bursting. Rex turned towards Ronan, ignoring the other duelist and extended his hand, "Heya kid, I am Rex Raptor, the Dinosaur Duelist."

Ronan took his hand, "Ronan Tsunami. Mako's younger brother." Suddenly Rex's grip grew tighter, and Ronan was yanked closer towards the other teen.

"You and I haven't met, right?" Rex said studying Ronan's face. "'Cause I could swear I've seen you before. You ever come to any of Mako's other tournaments? Didn't see you at the Kingdom or the City."

Ronan shook his head. "No, we're never met before. This is my first tournament. I've always had to stay behind for the other tournaments."

"Pity." Rex said absently as he continued to stare at Ronan, keeping the taller boy in a slightly hunched position.

Weevil pushed Rex aside, "He does look familiar to me too. You sure you've never been to anything duel monsters related?"

Ronan tugged his hand backward, hoping that Rex would take the hint, "Positive."

Rex released Ronan. "Sorry. Its just you look awfully familiar to us."

"No harm done. No if you'll excuse me, I have to go help my brother to our room. I'll see you at the tournament."

Rex and Weevil watched as Ronan walked quickly away, shrugging on a long raincoat. The coat billowed outwards for a moment before falling slowly. As the boy departed the coat tails continued to flare out as the boy walked.

Rex and Weevil stood dumbstruck in the middle of the hotel, their eyes watching the retreating figure step out into the rainy night.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dino Dork and Weasel Underwood!" A good-natured voice boomed from behind, and two strong hands clapped them strongly on their shoulders.

"T-tsunami." Weevil said half in surprise and still from the shock.

"Heh," Mako grinned leaning on their shoulders, "You should both drop out of the finals, my little brother cooked up an awesome strategy that's going to blow you both away. Might as well save your selves the humiliation."

The two duelists continued to stare, ignoring Mako's friendly competitive banter.

Mako spun them around. "Whets wrong with you two? You should be snarling and gnashing your teeth after what I just said."

"Your brother." Weevil said quietly.

Mako stared, "Yeah, about him. Have you seen him? Tall fella with longish brown hair, wearing a bandana like mine?"

Rex pointed in the direction that Ronan had left, "He's _your _brother."

Mako followed Rex's finger to where it seemed to point to a vase of flowers by the exit. "Well unless Ronan, learned to turn himself into a bunch of flowers, that isn't him." He said sarcastically.

"HE LEFT A MINUTE AGO, YOU DUMB WHALE! OUT THAT DOOR" Weevil screeched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB YOU-"

"Mako shut up." Rex snapped. "Are you serious? _That _guy is your brother?"

Mako stared back at the other duelist. "Yeah."

"That guy," He said pointing to the retreating figure. "That guy with the white rain coat, brown hair, and blue eyes, over there. _He's _your brother?"

Mako growled at Rex's disbelief, "Yeah, he is. What's wrong with that?"

Rex and Weevil stared up at Mako with serious expressions.

"Mako…" Rex began, but Weevil cut him off.

"Tsunami, are you really THAT blind?"

Mako stared back the two duelists, not responding to the question.

"You don't see it?" Rex said softly.

"See what?" Mako growled.

"You don't see who that is?" Rex said.

* * *

TBC 


	8. I know who you really are

Woo! Sorry for the lack of updates! here's the next chappie!

As usual, Yu-gi-oh is not mine, just solely for my amusment!

Warnings: A teeeeensy bit of swearing, and some angst ahead!

* * *

Mako stood by the window watching the rain drizzle down the glass. His mood had been foul when he had returned to the ship to find Ronan loading their suitcases onto the hotel's cart. 

Ronan had asked his brother why he was so upset, but Mako had growled about being tired and wanting to turn in early. Ronan was noticeably uneasy by his brother's uncharacteristic moodiness.

Dinner had been quiet, while Mako brooded and afterwards Ronan had kept to his side of the room, cautiously peeking out at Mako from behind the latest duel monster strategy guide he had purchased.

Now, Mako glanced over at his brother's sleeping form. Resting peacefully beneath the light covers with the book clutched loosely in his hands. Mako crossed the room and stood by Ronan's bed side. He studied the sleeping boys face, and features.

"You can't be him." Mako whispered as he tucked a stray sable lock of hair from Ronan's face.

"You might have similar features, but someone as gentle and kind as you are can not be him."

Ronan shifted in his sleep, "Nii-san," he said pulling the sheets closer to his shoulders. "Go to sleep, just staring at your source inspiration won't guarantee you the win tomorrow."

Mako chuckled, his bad mood dissipating some, "You're my mascot now, remember?"

Ronan sleepily nodded "yes".

"But," Mako smirked as he headed to his own bed, "I might name you 'head-slave driver' as well."

Ronan snored in response.

"I'll take that as a "yes" then." Mako smiled and turned out the light.

_You're not him_ Mako thought as he began to drift to sleep_ You're too good to be that heartless bastard._

_

* * *

_

Ronan opened one eye and waited. Mako snored once. Then twice, and then once more. _Good_, Ronan thought, _he's asleep_. Quietly Ronan slipped from his bed, and toed-on his sandals. Taking the door key with him, he silently closed the door after him.

Ronan wandered the floral patterned hallways as he reflected on the evenings past events. He couldn't remember Mako ever acting this way. His brother was jolly, although intense at times when it came to things Mako was passionate about.

_He's never been this way. What upset him? I bet it had something to do with those two duelists we met in the lobby. _Ronan recalled how upon his and Mako's return back to the lobby, Rex and Weevil had an ashen appearance and were quick to get out of Mako's way.

_What had nii-san said to them? _Ronan wondered as he quietly strolled down the hallway. His mind raced as he tried to come up with plausible reasons to his brother's attitude. Ronan sighed frustrated and rubbed his temples after minutes of reflection caused his head to ache.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the other person in the hall, and proceeded to all but crash into them.

"I am so sorry." Ronan said somewhat automatically as he bent to help the poor person to their feet. The person made a startled gasp, batted the offered hand away At his feet sat Weevil. Was hastily trying to vacate the area that he and Ronan were now occupying while muttering a series of apologies to "Mako's precious little brother". Unfortunately, Weevil kept stumbling on the long robe he wore, and fell a total of three times in his attempts to scurry away.

"Here." Ronan said, offering his hand again, but this time not bothering for Weevil to accept him. He promptly grabbed Weevil by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"ThankyouMr.tsunamiIdidnotseeyoustandingtheremyapologiespleasedon'ttellyourbrother." poured from Weevil mouth, as the shorter duelist frantically shook Ronan's hand, as Weevil attempted again to hurry away.

Ronan grabbed Weevil by the shirt collar. "Stop it. I bumped into you, so I should be the one apologizing." He said in an annoyed tone.

"And, I won't tell Mako anything." Weevil's body visibly relaxed.

"In fact." Ronan said with a friendly smirk , "He doesn't even know I'm out here."

"Running away?" Weevil said in an all too hopeful voice.

"Hardly." Ronan deadpanned. He gripped Weevil harder, "But, I would like to know why you and Rex looked about ready to shit yourselves, when you saw my brother and I come back to the lobby."

Weevil smirked, "My what a harsh tongue you have. From the way Mako droned on and on about you, Rex and I thought you were such an innocent thing. What's gotten into 'Mako's good brother.'."

Ronan snorted angrily and shook Weevil to make a point. "Its 2 am and nii-san and I have had a long day. All I know is," Ronan's voice dropped into an intimidating growl, "is that my brother was quite unhappy this evening, and I want to know what you and that other punk duelist did to MY brother."

Ronan could not believe the words that just come from his mouth. The rudeness and dangerous arrogant tone that seemed to bubble forth. It scared Ronan, but for some reason it felt ….natural. And for a split moment, in a perverse way, his intimidating tone felt good.

And it had achieved the desired effect, Weevil was now trembling in his grasp. "Y-you're him. I know it. You just sounded like him."

"Who?" Ronan questioned, as feeling of anxiousness began to rise in his stomach.

"I knew it," Weevil continued to ramble, "I mean, your hair, your eyes, height, build (although you're more muscular now), your voice just now. It can't be a coincidence…"

"What are you talking about?"

Weevil smirked, "You thought you could just get up and disappear, didn't you? Was it that bad loosing?"

Ronan stared the boy straight in the eyes, "What?"

"Battle City. You got pissed that Yugi beat you, so you just up and left. Everything, your company, your family.."

Ronan released his grip on Weevil as if he had be holding a poisonous insect. "What are you saying?"

"Stop playing Kaiba." Weevil snapped. Ronan felt like someone had dumped tank of ice water on him.

Weevil smirked, "Wow. Wait until I tell the media that I found Seto Kaiba, hiding like a dog with its tail between its legs with Mako Tsunami. Heh, I bet Yugi won't even ask you for a re-match like he said he would whenever you came back."

"I am not him." Ronan said shakily. "I am not that boy, whom everyone seems to hold in contempt."

Weevil's smile seemed to grow wider, " You should be held in contempt. The day after you left, you fired everyone employed to Kaiba Corporation, and shut down your gaming empire." Weevil stopped to catch his breath and to relish in the dazed look upon Ronan's face.

"But that's not the worst thing you did. No, people have been outspoken about the last thing you did before you left. And do you know what that was, Kaiba?"

Ronan shook his head, trying to articulate something, but felt like he was drowning. "I. am. Not…"

Weevil's voice dropped to a malicious hiss, "You disowned and abandoned your brother."

Ronan stood dumbstruck in front of Weevil, he opened his mouth several times to try to speak, but Weevil continued,

"That's why everyone hates you. I mean they hated your before, and rejoiced when Yugi took your titles, but your actions appalled even those who were once your most loyal fans, as you had a ten year old child tossed out onto the streets with no name or inheritance."

Ronan felt his body go numb.

"Hell, You probably didn't even give the kid a ride to the orphanage." Weevil said evilly.

Ronan felt his heart wrench at the last statement. " No." he whispered.

"If you were truly Mako's biological brother you wouldn't be reacting this way."

Weevil watched as the taller figure sank to the floor hugging his arms to his chest.

"I'm not him." Ronan repeated. "I am Ronan Tsun-"

"Sure you are." Weevil snorted at the trembling figure.

Weevil closed the space between him and Ronan, leaning his jeering face as close as possible to Ronan's. "Heh. Your 'brother', had us scared earlier, He threatened to do all sorts of things to Rex and I if we were to speak to you or tell him again how much you resembled Seto Kaiba. But since you really are him, as it seems to me, that the whole world, and Mako hates you."

As Weevil spoke the last three words, Ronan felt a searing pain rip through his heart, and then his stomach. If he really were who Weevil said he was, then Mako hated him.

"No." he whispered again.

Weevil laughed haughtily, "I have got to tell this to Rex. This is excellent. We don't have to worry about Mako, now that I know who you truly are. I can't wait to see Fish-head's reaction!" And the insect duelist strode away leaving the shaking boy in the middle of the hallway, "Good Night, 'Ronan Tsunami'. Tell your 'nii-san' 'good luck' tomorrow!"

Ronan watched the departing figure through blurred eyes as he fought to force back his tears.

Was he really Seto Kaiba?

If he were that meant he had done other horrible acts. And if had, that meant people hated him.

_Which would mean_, wondered Ronan as he thought back to all the times how Mako had reacted to the name, "Seto Kaiba." _He reacted with such anger towards Kaiba._

Ronan cringed.

Mako hated Kaiba. And if what Weevil said was true, Mako would hate him.

Ronan held his head and his hands and let the tears come.

* * *

TBC! Hehehe sorry for the lack of updates, the internet has been rather spotty! Please R and R! I might be re-doing a couple chapters though so please tell me what you think thus far! Is the story moving too fast, too slow or just right! See ya! 


	9. Morning Surprise

The Tempest's Wake

Author: dodger

Warnings: pg to pg-13ish

Pairings: none….yet ;)

Notes: Yay the long awaited update. So sorry this took too long, life and school has really gotten in the way of my writing. I would like to thank those who have stuck with this story and for all the wonderful reviews that you all left me. Those reviews really helped push me out of my writer's block. I would like to give a special thanks to Skippyscatt and Siriusjazz for doing the beta'ing for me. You guys were an awesome help. Thanks again for all the support, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment!

Morning Surprise

* * *

"Ronan! Ronan!" 

The blue-eyed boy was roughly shaken awake by a very excited Mako, who was half shaking and half jumping on Ronan's bed with sudden elation.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ronan yawned as he forced his sluggish senses to bring Mako into focus, "What is it, nii-san?" he asked with a yawn. He felt very nauseated from the lack of sleep and his eyes, he knew from how raw they felt, were most likely red. Despite his discomfort, Ronan was very interested as to why his older brother's mood was incredibly different from the previous night.

Upon seeing Ronan exhausted face, Mako felt his good spirits deflate a bit, "Are you ok?" He asked with a worried tone.

Ronan shook his head, "No. No. I am fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

"But you were asleep before I was."

"I woke up after you had gone to bed and…I kinda just stayed up." Ronan lied. He didn't want to tell Mako that he had left their room, met with Weevil and then spent a good hour or two in their bathroom trying to quiet his soft sobs. He had eventually returned to bed filled with enough anxiety that made him lie awake in bed as his mind continued to reel from the claims Weevil had made. Sometime between the sun rising and Mako rousing him, Ronan guess he had fallen asleep.

"Ronan?"

"Sorry," Ronan replied, "I guess I am still a little out of it. So what has put you in such a good mood?"

Mako smiled and began to bounce on Ronan's bed as he readied to announce his good news to Ronan and the horrendous floral wall paper that adorned their room.

"Weevil's gotten dis-qual-li-fiiiiiiied!" Mako sang happily. Ronan suddenly found himself fully awake, "What?"

"He got disqualified for breaking curfew, officials saw him sneaking around the floors last night. He's already been sent home."

"There was a curfew in effect?" Ronan asked, "You never mentioned that tournaments have them."

"Not many do, but this one does. After some news of cheating in the past at the bigger tournaments, some officials decided that after midnight, participating duelists are to stay in their rooms. It's to prevent duelists from getting together to gather more or strategize against fellow players," Mako explained. "Personally, I find the rule stupid, I mean if I wanted to I could play dirty before the tournament started…but oh well, I don't make the rules."

Ronan felt a smile begin to creep across his face. He knew he shouldn't be happy about this news, but as he thought back to the early-morning encounter with the insect duelist, he was glad to see that the troublemaker was gone.

"I am safe," Ronan murmured.

Mako looked at his brother. "Safe? What's that supposed to mean? Weevil didn't threaten you, did he?" Ronan noticed the possessive- almost protective tone that had slipped into Mako's voice. He grabbed his brother's arm before Mako could go running off to wherever Weevil was now in transit to. While he appreciated Mako's concern for him, Ronan sometimes felt that Mako could be a bit overzealous

"No, no. It's nothing; calm down, nii-san," Ronan said gently with a smile

Mako stilled looking at his brother," You sure?"

"Yeah."

Mako smiled, "Well then, let's go down and get something to eat. Breakfast should still be out." He headed off to the bathroom, affectionately ruffling Ronan's sleep-mussed hair as he passed.

Ronan nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. His secret was still safe for now. _That is until Weevil decides to leak it somehow,_ Ronan thought. He wasn't sure what he'd do, or how he'd face his brother...that is if what Weevil was claiming was actually true. Ronan looked over towards the bathroom, where he could see Mako adjusting his bandana in the mirror. A twinge of sadness struck him as the cruel that he and Mako weren't really brothers resurfaced.

At times, Ronan forgot that he and Mako were not joined by blood, but instead by convenient circumstances. Mako wanted companionship and a family. Ronan had nowhere else to go. But every now and then, something would remind him that he had no true claim to the Tsunami name.

_ If I am that monster, Kaiba…what will stop Mako from just turning around and leaving me?_ The mere thought of abandonment terrified Ronan. He had lost so much, and with his past memories jumbled in his dreams, Ronan was scared to lose the only stable identity and home that he now had.

He had found solace in the thought that Mako would love him no matter who he was; after all, Mako was a friendly and kind person. However, Mako had proven that his moods and attitudes could change like the sea they loved, and could be just as stormy. What would happen to him if Mako's disdain for Kaiba won over their time and the memories they had shaped together over the year and a half they had been brothers? Would Mako turn him out? Let him endure the public's hate, when he had no past recollection of Kaiba's so-called crimes?

"Ronan?"

The blue-eyed boy turned to look at his adopted sibling.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, turning to look at Ronan with a concerned expression." I called your name and you didn't respond."

Ronan pulled himself out of the bed and went to stand by his brother at the bathroom's vanity. "Sorry," Ronan said as he began to squeeze toothpaste onto his toothbrush, "I was just thinking."

"Did you have another dream?"

Ronan gave a quick shake of his head before he leaned over to spit and rinse, "Nope. Just thinking."

Mako nodded, excusing himself to let Ronan finish washing up. As he watched Mako turn to leave the bathroom, the question that had robbed him of most of his sleep surged to the front of his mind. Should he ask? Ask the question that he feared? Ronan's eyes flit to the bandana around Mako's forehead, the only physical mark that bound them as brothers. Should he risk the only place that wanted him?

"Nii-san..." Ronan said softly, as he struggled to form the right words. "Yeah?"

Ronan paused as his stomach twisted in yet another knot, "Uhh..." It was now or never.

"If there was something...like a part of my past, that everyone else hated me for...would you…?" Ronan said shakily, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice. He looked up to see that Mako had closed the distance between them and was now hovering close to him with extreme concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong," Mako whispered, as if scared that Ronan would suddenly die of fright should he ask any louder, "Did you remember something, just now?"

Ronan quickly shook his head, "No. No… this is just hypothetical."

"Well, then..." Ronan did not like the tone in Mako's voice, "If there was something that everyone hated you for, would I what...?"

Ronan ducked his head, a flush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks.

"Would you..."Ronan began, "Wouldyouhatemetoo?"

Silence. Mako stared at his younger brother. The last part of the question had been asked so quickly that it took him a moment to process what Ronan had asked. The awkward silence reigned for a moment longer before it was broken by a soft sound: The sound of Mako attempting to stifle his laughter.

Ronan's head shot up with disbelief as he watched Mako's concerned expression crumble into relieved laughter.

"Nii-san!" Ronan moaned, even though he could not deny the twitch of a smile that was tugging at his mouth, "I was being serious."

Mako, however, continued to laugh.

"It's not funny, Mako...c'mon." Ronan all but whined.

Mako looked at his brother, wiping tears from his eyes. "Sorry...it's just that I can't believe you asked me that. You totally built me up to expect a terrible confession or something that I couldn't help but laugh when I heard what you were really asking."

Ronan sighed, "So...your answer?"

Mako snorted, "Oh come on, Ronan. What do you think I would say?"

Mako turned then, leaving the bathroom once more. "Come on. Enough with the hypothetical thinking. What's the point of getting yourself hung up over something that might not be true? You'll drive yourself crazy, don't you think?"

Ronan shrugged his shoulders, disappointed that Mako had dodged his question.

"Now get moving. No more thinking, let's just concentrate on the match...and breakfast, okay?"

"Ok, nii-san," Ronan said quietly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs and grab us a table. You know where to find me, right?"

"Right. I'll be down shortly."

* * *

Omg…I hope you all don't kill me for making this a short chapter after such a long wait. It was supposed to be longer but I decide to cut part out and put it in the next part. I thought it would flow better. This chapter really needed to focus on Ronan and Mako as well as Ronan's insecurities about his possible identity...Please R and R! 


	10. A Seed is Sown

**Tempest's Wake Chapter 10**

Yay! Another chapter up so quickly! Thanks to my amazing beta, Skippyscatt!

Hope you all enjoy, and there are some author's notes following the story! Thanks!

Onto the fic!**  
**

**Tempest's Wake 10** -A Seed is Sown

* * *

"_I've lost everything."_

_The mysterious voice caused Ronan to look about his surroundings, _

"_Who's there?" Ronan called as he wandered down the corridor. Judging from the metal interfacing and the way the floor rocked beneath him, he guessed he was on a ship of some sort. However, the rocking wasn't quite the same as the rocking he usually experienced on the boat. Walking further down the hall, Ronan chanced a glance out of a nearby window._

_Clouds and the night sky. He was flying._

"_Where am I?" he wondered aloud._

"…_in hell…" A despondent voice growled._

_Ronan turned from the window to see a figure sitting in front of a large computer panel._

"_Pardon?" Ronan asked._

"_I am in hell…." The figure repeated._

"_Why?" asked Ronan._

"_I …lost…I can't believe I lost." The figure mumbled._

"_Hello?" Ronan called; the figure ignored him._

_Ronan approached the teen, who was now slumped against the computer panel, cursing his existence._

"_Excuse me?" Ronan called again, as he leaned closer in to catch a glimpse of the distraught youth. The figure, Ronan noticed, had the same color hair as his but is was shorter and more well kept. He also seemed to be the same height and build as Ronan, but he lacked the muscle tone that Ronan possessed._

"_I promised you a good life, Mokuba…"_

_Ronan swung the chair, so that the teen was facing him, "Hey. You're that kid…the one that was running from his father."_

_The figure turned the seat back to its previous position, as he mumbled something about the chair malfunctioning._

"_Hey!" Ronan shouted, but the boy paid him no mind. Ronan sighed in frustration; normally, when he dreamed he could usually interact with the people he came into contact._

_Ronan paused, "I am dreaming…well this makes a lot more sense...I think."_

_The door behind Ronan opened with a metallic hiss. The figure that stepped through the door caused Ronan to jump backwards as far away from the door as he could. Ronan was surprised that he hadn't screamed when he had seen the boy with the star-shaped hair. The same boy who had attacked him the coliseum. _

_As Ronan backed away, he stumbled and fell. He never hit the ground; instead he kept falling, through the cold floors of the ship until he was falling through the night sky. _

_As watched the airship drift farther and farther away from him, Ronan screamed._

* * *

"Nii-san!" 

Ronan woke with a start. Above him he could see the bright blue sky and his brother's concerned face inches above his own.

"You, ok? Did you have a nightmare, Ronan?"

Ronan sat up, as he attempted to re-orient himself. He was on the beach in Hawaii with Mako. The tournament had been postponed so that the duelist who had been beaten by Weevil could return to the tournament as the fourth finalist, now that the insect duelist had been disqualified. He and Mako had decided to take a break and relax on their day off, before returning back to planning Mako's duel strategies.

"Ronan?"

"I am fine." Ronan said distractedly. He waved at the couple who were sitting on the towel near them staring at Ronan with concerned expressions. When they noticed that Ronan had seen them, they quickly went back to whatever they had been doing before.

"I screamed, didn't I?" Ronan asked.

"Yea you did. What happened?"

"Not sure." The blue-eyed teen responded.

"You're not sure," Mako asked "Was it a memory?  
Ronan shrugged his shoulders, "Again, not sure. It was and it wasn't…I think."

Mako sighed and stood up, "You really scared me."

"Sorry," Ronan said softly.

"No, no. Don't worry about it, you probably got too much sun. You want something from the bar?"

Ronan nodded as he lay back down on side, facing away from his brother, "I'll have whatever you're getting."

Mako nodded and began to walk away towards the cabaña, when Ronan spoke again.

"Nii-san? Didn't you say that the second half of battle city took place on an airship of some sort?"

Mako stopped dead in his tracks. A feeling of dread was beginning to come over him for some reason, "Yeah it did…but I didn't tell you that."

Ronan shrugged, "You didn't? Hmm… maybe I read about it in one of the Duelist magazines you bought for me."

Mako nodded, "Yea, maybe that's it." The uneasy feeling had now settled in the pit of his stomach. As he walked towards the cabaña bar, where the other hotel guests were laughing and dancing to the band on the stage, Mako wracked his brain to remember the articles in the magazines Ronan spoke of. He had read all the magazines cover to cover, and Mako knew that there hadn't been a single article about that tournament. Not many reported on Battle City nowadays, especially after the way the tournament ended with Kaiba Corps CEO going crazy and disappearing.

It was funny though, Mako thought, how rare the story was now considering the media circus that had surrounded Kaiba Corp's infamous CEO. It had been a month after Battle City had ended, when a public statement from Seto Kaiba had been released to the media. Along with the news that Seto Kaiba would be stepping down as CEO from KC, there was also the shocking announcement that KC would be pulling out of the gaming industry all together. The announcement had reporters flocking to Domino, where they set up camp on the Kaiba Corporation grounds and around the Kaiba mansion, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive teen for an interview.

However, there was no sighting of Seto Kaiba. He had disappeared; fallen off the face of the planet. No one in the office had seen him since the end of the tournament, and his staff at the mansion had not seen him or Mokuba since the start of Battle City.

The three days after Kaiba's announcement the story broke that Mokuba Kaiba had been disinherited and disowned from the Kaiba family. Publicly dismissed by the Kaiba Corp board and apparently Seto Kaiba as well.

Mako remembered the shock and outrage he had felt when he heard about the fate of the younger Kaiba. Many duelists shared Mako's feelings as well, Kaiba's love for his sibling was legendary; and was Kaiba's only saving grace that kept people from totally despising the cold teen. The news sent the reporters in droves to the streets of Domino to interview people on their thoughts of the latest chapter of the _Kaiba Scandal_. Many duelists were more than happy to voice their vehement criticisms about Kaiba.

Soon a month had gone by, and still no one had seen Kaiba or his brother. Then a second. Little by little, the story began to wane, but still it managed to slip in here or there. From the most respected magazines to the cheapest of rag sheets, rumors and discussion of the Kaiba drama continued to crop up.

Then, finally, on the third-month anniversary, Yugi Mutoh had come forward with a statement. Apparently the King of Games had grown tired of the reporters constantly badgering him for an interview about his infamous rival.

The interview was short, asking that the media leave Domino and to respect Kaiba's reasons for leaving. Yugi denied that what had happened to Mokuba was Seto's doing and that he suspected foul play in Seto's disappearance. He closed the statement saying that he still respected Kaiba, and was awaiting his return so that they could duel without the interference of extraneous circumstances.

Mako remembered feeling a bit annoyed at Yugi for standing up for such a bastard, but then again, that was the kind of person Yugi was; kind, gentle and unable to find fault in anyone…even assholes like Kaiba.

After Yugi's statement, all the media attention seemed to dry up. Whether people had felt ashamed for making such a big deal out of Kaiba's disappearance or that the story had run cold, there were no further mentions about Kaiba or Battle City...at least in the media.

Tournaments resumed, except Yugi would not take part in them. In fact, the only times Yugi did duel, were to defend his title. Otherwise, he was basically retired.

Duel Monsters still flourished, and newer companies had taken advantage of the game now that Kaiba Corp was out of the gaming industry and had become a weapons manufacturer. As for Kaiba himself, the dragon duelist had become the "Elvis" of the dueling world as some duelists claimed to have sighted him lurking in the crowds at matches and tournaments.

_But how would Ronan have known about the ship?_ Mako asked himself as he entered the café. Perhaps Weevil and Rex had said something to Ronan…yes that was it…there was no other explanation as to why Ronan would know about Battle City. Those two dorks had probably started talking to Ronan about the tournament, after they had mistaken Ronan for Kaiba. Mako snickered, Weevil and Rex were the next idiots to fall for a "Kaiba-sighting". Why couldn't some people just accept the fact that Kaiba was gone for good?

_And good riddance, _Mako added.

And so Mako ignored the seed of doubt that would soon begin to fester, as he stepped up to the festive cabaña bar, "Waiter?"

* * *

An hour later, Ronan found himself watching a volleyball match between the boy and girl who had been sitting near Mako and Ronan. The mai-tai that Mako had brought back for him sat finished in the sand. Ronan had downed the fruity-rum concoction a little too fast, and the effects of the alcohol and the sun were now taking their toll on him. While, Ronan didn't care much for alcohol, he was glad his brother had the foresight to order the mai-tai for him. After the dream her had seen, Ronan had needed a drink with a kick. 

Ronan groaned as he felt the oncoming headache. He was definitely buzzed. Mako, who apparently had a higher tolerance than he did, and had left Ronan go wave jumping.

Ronan yawned, feeling tired and woozy. He shifted himself on the towel and redoubled his efforts in keeping his concentration on the game.

At first, Ronan had thought they were a couple, but on second glance it was now obvious that they were brother and sister.

They were both blonde with tanned skin. The girl, was undeniably pretty with long legs and curves in all the right places….but it was her brother that had all of Ronan's attention.

He was tall, with washboard abs and a 100-watt smile. The youth was loud, boisterous and had a goofy personality. And all the while that Ronan, watched he couldn't help but feel that the boy reminded him of someone.

Ronan was so engrossed in watching the boy, who was now joking loudly with a group of girls who had gathered on the sidelines, that he jumped when Mako flopped down besides him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mako said with a teasing smile.

Ronan gave a garbled response, half due to surprise and half due to the fact that he had been busted for leering.

Mako looked ahead and saw the volley ball match. He grinned and shoved his brother good naturedly, "Awww…you're so cute Ro-ro!"

"Ro-ro!" Ronan laughed.

"My new nickname for you."

Ronan snorted, "Oh and 'Grand strategist and mascot' weren't enough?"

Mako wagged his eyebrows, "Ah, but those are titles dear brother, completely different from nicknames."

"Whatever."

Mako cleared his throat, "There's no shame in a little spying, I mean after all we're hot-blooded guys, and she is pretty cute."

Ronan nodded as his eyes focused again on the blonde boy, "Yeah," he said with a yawn, "cute."

_He opened his eyes to see a cold metal ceiling._ _ From his position he knew he was reclining._

"_Are you ok?"_

_A blonde head appeared in his line of sight. The blonde, although featureless, was male, he could tell that from the tone of his voice and from the bare chest that hovered above him._

"_I'm …fine." He responded._

_The blonde snorted, "You don't have ta be a macho jerk and pretend that this whole thing isn't bothering you."_

"_Look who's talking, pup."_

_The blonde sighed as he laid atop of the form beneath him, "Yeah, yeah… 'tou-te'..or however the hell you pronounce it…"_

"'_Touché'?" _

"_Yeah, that's it."_

_The figure beneath the blonde chuckled, "I swear, I don't know how you pass in school."_

_The blonde playfully hit the warm chest that he was reclined against, "Shhh…stop making fun of me."_

"_You like it."_

_The blonde smiled, he didn't know how he could figure this, but for some reason he knew the blonde was smiling._

"_I do…and I guess that's why I love you…arrogance and all."_

"_You love me?" Suddenly he was feeling sad…all the sadness and despair that the blonde had help forget about for a few hours was slowly returning._

"_I do."_

"_You shouldn't…I am not wor-"_

_A finger brushed against his lips, "shhh…," The blonde whispered, "Don't say that…I love you."_

"_Who knows how long-?"_

"_I'll wait." The blonde said firmly._

"_Are you sure?"_

_A nod, "I'll wait for you…for however long it takes you."_

_A hand gently caressed the side of the blonde's smooth cheek. He could feel the blonde's face twitching to hold back the tears._

"_When," he began, "When I come back. We'll tell everyone. Tell them about us. I promise."_

_The blonde looked up, almost in shock, "Really? You mean it?"_

"_Yea. I've decided to play nice with the dork squad…after all, Yugi has agreed to help me… he's a funny guy, Yugi. I've been a bastard to you all, and yet Yugi has always come to my aid…you too, pup."_

_The blonde boy chuckled, "You know, there was a time not too long ago, that I treated Yugi like dirt, and all Yugi ever did was just smile and try to be my friend. It used to piss me off sometimes to see him be so forgiving…."_

_"And?" the brunette asked as he began to run fingers through the blonde locks._

_The blonde sighed and snuggled against the pale warm flesh he was lying against,_

_"And…after awhile, I decided to pull my head out of my ass and accept his help and friendship."_

_The brunette snorted, as he reached to readjust his locket that was currently being pressed into his flesh by Joey's affectionate nuzzling, "I see. Well, I guess you guys won…I'm converted. When do I get my smiley-face tattoo?"_

_Joey laughed, "Y'know… keep up the sarcasm, and I will make sure that we have an initiation ceremony just for you."_

_"Just as long as you all don't make me 'run the gauntlet'."_

_"Naw," Joey said with a grin, "I was thinking about making you go up to people at school and hug them."_

_"Jerk."_

_"Bastard." Joey said with a smirk._

_"Ohh…puppy's talking back to his master…I might have to get you a muzzle."_

_"Do it and I'll sue, moneybags," The blonde said with a laugh, and leaned forward. _

_He could feel the blonde's warm lips upon his own as they chastely kissed._

"_I am going to miss you," the blonde murmured..._

Ronan opened his eyes, his lips were tingling. He ran a finger over the chapped flesh and then for some reason he whispered three words to the sky above him, "I miss you."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is done, finally I am getting a sense of how many more chapters its going to be! Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this fic! Your reviews and interest have been wonderful inspiration! As for the next chapter I will try to get that up soon, because it will explain the dream in the begining and may possibly bring to light what fate has befallen dear Mokuba. Don't worry its not as awful as many have speculated ;) And now for some notes: First of all, yes I know Mako should have brought water for Ronan since he had been kinda laying out in the sun for awhile (Ronan really doesn't like swimming all that much...can you blame him?) but I figured, two guys on a beach resort with a bar...booze...deffinately booze. Perhaps Mako wanted to help take the edge off Ronan's nightmare trauma witha Mai-tai. Yes and I acknowledge that mai-tais are a bit girlie to drink, but hey...they are in Hawaii, so eh...frilly beach drink for Ro-ro :) And yes I realize that they are both underage, but you know what? Mako was lucky and didn't get carded :P hehehe...okies thats about it for now! As always please leave a review! Thanks! 


	11. It's Time to DUEL!

Wooo! Sorry for the long lapse in updates everyone! Thank you once again to my awesome beta, Skippyscat. Hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Tempest's Wake 11

* * *

"And after the news report, Tammy, our correspondent in Hawaii will bring us the latest news from the Duelist Isle tournament!" The overtly perky news anchor's voice chirped from the kitchen television at the back of the young man standing in front of the stove.

_No one should be this cheerful at such an ungodly hour._ The figure groused as he stood dumbly attempting to figure out how to work the stove. Why was it he could work the damned machine when others were around, but when he was alone and by himself before his roommates were up his brain refused to perform?

He swore inwardly, cursing his brain for not being awake. Screw the stove, someone else could make breakfast and the figure went in search of something more important than food at the moment: Coffee.

The young man bustled about the kitchen looking for the canister. Where on earth had his roommates put it this time? After minutes of searching he found it sitting next to the backdoor that led to the shop.

"What are you doing there?" The man said both shocked and with a sigh of relief. He lifted the silver canister almost reverently, saying prayers that he had found it safe and unharmed. But then he noticed something…

It was light. Too light.

Fear quaked through him and he numbly fumbled to unlatch the catch of the canister's lid. The canister flipped open, liberating a hiss of coffee-scented air. The man looked in the canister, violet eyes widening in shock and anger as it beheld the note at the bottom of the can:

Remember to buy more coffee –YuM

With an irritated growl, the figure flopped to the floor. Yes, he was being childish. Yes, perhaps he had become addicted to coffee since regaining a corporeal form….

A door opened and closed from upstairs and someone else was now making their way downstairs.

Yes, he had managed to wake up one of his housemates.

Another figure entered the kitchen, yawning and rubbing violet eyes that matched the man's on the floor.

The newcomer looked at the man who was grimacing on the floor and then to the empty coffee canister,

"Come back to bed." The smaller teen yawned.

"Not yet. I want to see what is happening at the tournament."

"It hasn't begun yet, its still too early. Now come back to bed…I'm cold."

Before the figure on the floor could reply to his lover, the TV piped up again,

"In a surprising upset last evening, Mako Tsunami has advanced to the finals to face off against Rex Raptor. People are eagerly waiting to see who will be the winner of this exciting tournament!"

The figures stood still listening to the report until it ended. The reporter was right, this was definitely shaping up to be a surprising tournament. The taller figure turned to his lover,

"Well," He said with a sly grin, "This looks to be interesting…don't you think, Yugi?"

* * *

Mako fumbled with the knot in his bandanna; loosing it so he could re-tie the material around his forehead.

"That time looked good. Why'd you go and untie it again?" Ronan called over his shoulder as he watched the crowds below their private box file into the stadium's seats.

"I wanna make sure I look alright. This thing's going to be televised…unlike the rest of the matches…" The ocean duelist mumbled as he pulled the material taut, slackened it and then pulled it taut twice more. The Ocean Duelist refused to notice that his palms were getting sweaty. No, he wasn't nervous.

The blue material was plucked from his hands, "You're going to rip it, brother," Ronan sighed as took the material and laid it across Mako's forehead and tying it snuggly around his brother's head, "You nervous?"

"A little," Mako admitted sheepishly.

"It'll be fine, Mako. You're a good duelist,"Ronan said soothingly.

"And if I loose?"

Ronan smirked at his chance, "No way, big brother. You're the best there is!"

Mako smiled at his younger brother; he'd never seen Ronan get so fired up over dueling. It was kinda cute in a way. It almost made him forget about the duel and that Ronan was 18-ish. Sometimes, he had to admit when Ronan was amazed or overly happy, Mako felt that Ronan acted akin to a ten year old.

"Am I now," he smiled, "And what if I do loose…just on the off chance."

Ronan's face darkened, and a broad smirk flashed across his face. He tossed his head in a show of arrogance, "Not a chance. You're a Tsunami! You'll crush that looser, Raptor!" And then, he clutched at the material in the center of his shirt, Mako noted that Ronan usually did this when he was nervous, unsure or contemplative. Like there was something that should have been there.

Mako laughed nervously, unsure if he should be happy that his brother was being overly supportive for Mako's confidence, or if he should be nervous of the dark glee that had taken over his brother. He had never seen Ronan with such a look of hunger on his features, and yet, somewhere he was sure he had seen a similar expression…and he didn't like it on his brother's normally gentle features.

"Wow," he said, hoping to calm his brother down a bit, "I've never seen you this excited before, Ro, maybe you should go out there and duel for me."

Ronan's face softened at his brother's statement, "Huh? Oh no, I couldn't! I am in no way as experienced as you are….I mean I can come up with strategies but…those are just in theory…"

Mako laughed, "Okay," he said putting a hand on Ronan's shoulder, "Enough with the modesty, I'm the duelist, you're the strategist." As he watched Ronan's face soften with a smile he added, "And grand-high mascot."

"Brother…"

The door opened to the sky box, and a tournament attendant entered.

"Mr. Tsunami. We have thirty minutes until the duel. The officials would like you and your opponent to come down for rule briefing and to make sure the duel rings are functioning properly."

"I'll be down in a sec. Just gotta do my good luck thing. Tradition,y'know."

The attendant nodded, "I'll escort your brother to his seat once you're ready, sir."

Once alone again Ronan looked at his brother. "Good-luck thing?"

Mako grinned, "I only do this right before a big match."

He went to a window that had the best view of the ocean. "Normally, I do this closer to the ocean or closest body of water, but since we've been sequestered here since morning I didn't get a chance." The ocean duelist knelt down in front of the window and bowed his head.

"Dad, I know you are up there watching over me. I just want to say thanks for guiding me…"

Ronan watched silently as Mako spoke in the most revered tone he had ever heard. He had never seen Mako do something like this; had never heard Mako so openly address the father he had lost. He fought the sick twinge in his stomach that surfaced whenever he was reminded that his and Mako's brotherhood was only bound by agreement…nothing more. A fantasy that could easily be undone if Mako found disgust with him.

_"If there was something that everyone hated you for, would I what...?"_

_Ronan ducked his head, a flush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks._

_"Would you..."Ronan began, "Wouldyouhatemetoo?"_

_Mako snorted, "Oh come on, Ronan. What do you think I would say?"_

Mako hadn't answered his question. Or at least, to Ronan, didn't want to answer his question. What would happen if-

"Thank you for giving me strength…and for sending Ronan to me."

Ronan looked at Mako's prostrate form. Mako was thanking his father for Ronan…he was too shocked to think.

"He's been a big help in my life…and in dueling too. I know that you probably sent him to keep an eye on me…he's really smart," Mako turned his head to wink at Ronan, before continuing, "he can fix the radio faster then you ever could and he doesn't put mending the nets off until morning…I know you'd like him if you were here…actually I know you like him, that's why you sent him…but anyway, I just wanna say thanks for giving me a brother finally.."

Ronan dropped down next to Mako, "Thank you for sending me to Mako," He said softly, timid that he was encroaching upon something too personal to Mako, but with a gentle nod from his brother he continued, "Thank you. I promise to be a good brother and help Mako achieve his goals," and with a sly wink to Mako, "and keep him out of trouble of course…you know how he is."

Mako prodded him good naturedly in the ribs. Ronan smiled and continued, "Please let nii-san do well today in the tournament. He's worked hard for this. And even though, you and I know he's going to win, he just needs to see it for himself. So please let this duel go well."

Satisfied with Ronan's input, Mako continued, "Anyway, dad, thanks being beside us all the way. Well, I gotta go and win this tournament! Keep cheering for me and Ro-ro!"

The Ocean duelist stood and stretched for a good measure, "Well, Ro, lets get this show of the road!."

Ronan followed suit, walking behind his brother towards the door. He couldn't exactly describe how he was feeling. It was somewhere between honored and secure. Honored that Mako included him in this ritual and secure because now he felt more like Mako's brother than he had ever felt before.

He crossed in front of Mako and opened the door for his brother. "Let's win this Nii-san!"

* * *

3850 miles away from the duel, trouble was already brewing. In the form of a scheduling mix-up.

"Shit." The teen said as he flipped between his personal calendar and the work schedule for his shop, "Shit. Shit and double shit."

"Hey! Yug! Better watch the language, Yami'll kill me for further corrupting his 'sweet innocent partner'," a voice called from the kitchen.

Yugi glared in the voice's direction, "Tell Yami, that I was corrupted the moment he put his dick in me."

The voice laughed, "Want me to yell that message upstairs?"

Yugi threw the pen in the kitchen's direction. The pen bounced off the door jamb and flew neatly into the kitchen.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The voice cried.

Yugi smiled. Practice really did make perfect considering that Joey provided enough opportunity for Yugi to hone his skills. Mission "hit-Joey-with-a-pen-from-Yugi's-blind-spot" accomplished. Now if he could just figure out this damn scheduling issue the day could go better.

Yami entered the office with a look of confusion on his face. "I just spoke with Joey…what's this about you possibly being on your period?"

Yugi sighed, "Nothing. Ignore Joey. He's just teasing me for my coarse language."

The former spirit wrapped his arms around his lover, he didn't have to bend much to reach the seated figure, after all Yugi had gone through a growth spurt in the last three years. Although growth spurt to Yugi meant that he wasn't AS short. He was still petite, but he at least had gotten a few inches on him and now Yugi and Yami were roughly the same height. His lighter side had also filled out a little bit more. His face had narrowed and his violent eyes weren't as wide-eyed as they'd used to be.

Yami kissed Yuugi on the neck.

"Hmm…I like it when you speak dirty though…"

"Hey! Hey! Keep that in the bedroom please, you two."

The pair turned to see their friend Joey standing in the door frame. Joey had also grown up in these last few years. While he hadn't gotten much taller he had definitely filled out and become more muscular. His features were more cut and his smile had become impossibly brighter. His clothing was no longer was baggy on him, although this could be due to his moving in with the Mutou's, and using his earnings from working at the shop and tournament winnings to afford better-fitting new clothes

Yugi stuck his tongue out at his friend. "My house, I can do whatever I please."

Joey snorted, "You mean your grandpa's house. Just because he ain't here at the moment doesn't mean that you two can hump like rabbits in every part of the house."

Yami ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately. "You going to tell on us to Grandpa, once he gets back from his lecture tours?"

"Maaaaaybeee…he did after ask me to watch out for you two." The blonde said proudly.

Yugi snorted, "Actually, I believe he told housemate number three to watch over all of us…especially your food intake."

Joey pretended to look wounded, "Aww…c'mon Yug, a growing boy's gotta eat."

"You're done growing, you bottomless pit." Yami laughed.

Joey laughed a little before turning his sights to Yugi. "So, what's going on that's got your panties in a knot?"

"First of all I wear boxers, Joey," Yugi said before showing Joey the calendar. "Yami has to be down at the T.V. station to be a pundit for the outcome of the Duelist Island tournament, which starts in three hours, when the shop opens. According to the schedule here, you're scheduled to appear at Duke's place for his big dueling promotion that is taking place during the tournament, which leaves the shop totally unmanned. Even though we agreed that Duke could have this tournament to hold a Duel Monsters event at his place, I know that we are still going to be busy here. and I don't think it would be good business to close the shop down in the middle of the tournament."

Joey scratched his head, "Wait…if me and Yami are going to be elsewhere, where will you be?"

Yugi chewed on his pen, "I was supposed to be here, but Grandpa called me and told me that he's misplaced a folder of his notes. So I have to head down to the museum, get the backup file off the computer, print the notes and then ship them via courier."

"Do you have to do it today?"

Yugi nodded, "Yup. He's got a lecture in two days, and he's leery of someone other than family going through his research. I mean he's already upset that his notes are potentially in someone else's hands."

Yami pondered, "So…that means the shop is potentially going to be closed."

"Looks like it." Yugi sighed, "The potential revenue from the tournament today would have really helped the shop."

Yami flashed a look at Joey before leaning over to hug Yugi, "Don't worry, aibou, I am sure we'll figure out something…"

Footsteps at the office door alerted the trio that someone else was there watching them.

Yugi turned and smiled at the newcomer, "Good morning, Mokuba."

* * *

The crowd around him was roaring at the duel that was currently in session…and he was screaming right along with them. Ronan was jumping up and down in his seat; he had lost his composure long ago. Now his excitement and nervousness was bursting from every fiber of his being, and during some of the most extreme points, Ronan had to remind him self to continuously breathe.

Mako and Rex's duel had been an exciting one, as both duelist had been neck and neck for the entire duration of the duel. First Mako had knocked out 200 of Rex's lifepoints, then Rex had taken 150 of Mako's. Rex would get ahead by a small marigin, then Mako would tie the game and then knock off some more of Rex's life points. The pattern seemed to repeat, each duelist taking turns: get a hit, tie, take down some more of the opponent's life points.

Currently the game was tied at 500 life points a piece. Both Rex and Mako had strong monsters summoned to the field that could easily finish the game if they were able to get a good attack in.

Ronan watched on the large screen as Mako prepared to draw his card. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, afraid to see what was going to happen. For all he knew this could be the deciding card. _Please…let him win this…_

Pain.

A sharp searing pain seemed to rake through his head. Ronan clutched at his forehead in a futile attempt to ward off the splitting headache.

He looked up at the screen and watched at Mako's lifepoint counter lost another one hundred points. His brother was getting closer to zero.

He head throbbed. "No…he can't….he can't.."

Another stabbing pain.

Ronan gasped. His vision began to blur.

"I can't loose…."

"_I feel bad for what's happened."_

"_I don't need your pity. You won, now get out of my quarters and beat that psychopath with that other freak millennium item. The brunette snarled at the other boy._

_The temptation to scream back at Kaiba was evident in the smaller teen's face. He took a few moments to compose himself before speaking, "Kaiba. I had to beat you in order to get to Marik. There are more important things on the line in this competition than your damn pride._

"_Oh really?" Seto snarled, "Did it ever occur to you that, I too, might have something important on the line?_

"_Kaiba, your title…"_

"_I am not talking about the damned title." Seto barked. Yugi actually jumped._

_The taller teen walked away from his rival to stare out at the window. His anger faded from his face and Yugi could see the sadness in his rival's eyes, "After what we just went through in that virtual world with Noa and my damned stepfather, I thought you all realized that winning is not what's important to me."_

_Yugi watched the proud duelist visibly deflate in front of him. He had never seen Kaiba so vulnerable._

_The Dragon Duelist stood there watching the night sky, his mind continuing to search out a solution to his current problem. When his mind once more came up with nothing, it took all his control to not crush his locket in frustration. Seto let his head drop against the cold metal of the window in defeat; his hand idly playing with the locket dangling from his neck._

_Yugi's hand came to rest on his arm, "Kaiba. Please let me help you."_

_Seto sighed, "You can't help with this, Yugi, it's something for Kaiba Corp." He turned his head to look down into the sincere violet eyes. Yugi looked worried._

"_What is it?" The boy asked in a concerned tone, "Please Kaiba. Please tell me."_

"_Training."_

"Hey mister!"

Ronan sat up with a jerk. He looked at the young boy who was roughly shaking his arm.

"You okay, sir?"

Ronan numbly pressed his hand against his head, "What happened?"

"You started screaming about a headache and then you fell over in your seat," The boy explained, "I kept shaking you and you just woke up; you okay now?"

Ronan looked to the screen to see that the match hadn't progressed any further. The game wasn't over. Mako could still win this.

"Mister?"

Ronan didn't turn to face to boy, he kept his eyes glued to the match, "Yeah," he said distractedly, "Everything's still fine."

* * *

Down on the field Mako could feel the sweat running down his back. His hands had been so sweaty that his cards were now sticking to his fingers.

"Your move, Tsunami!" Rex called with a smug expression plastered across his face. The Ocean Duelist glared at his opponent; he lacked the concentration to fire a snappy comeback at Rex.

He reached for his card, hoping that his deck would yield a card that could help him. Mako's calloused fingers picked the top most card and drew.

His eyes had been closed; afraid to see what he had drawn. Please let this be something.

He opened his eyes and stared in disbelief.

A wide grin spread across his features as he looked at his new card and the ones currently in his hand.

"What's so funny, Tsunami?" Rex called.

"Oh, you'll see…" Mako said cryptically as he placed a card in defense and ended his turn. Hopefully, Rex would fall into his trap and it would be too late for him to counter against Mako's move.

Rex pulled a card, glanced at it, played the card in defense and switched his most powerful monsters into attack mode, "Say your prayers Tsunami! You are and you fish are about to get pounded back into the Stone Age!"

Mako grinned. Rex had taken the bait.

_Ronan, you are a genius._

* * *

Yugi fumbled as he attempted to pull on his jacket and brief Mokuba who was standing behind the counter,

"Okay, its going to get really crazy in here I am sure. I am going to try my best to get back here, ASAP and Joey said that once his promo at Duke's is over he'll get back here to help you out. Just greet the customers, let them look at the cards…but don't take out too many cards at a time, you might loose track of one and it'll be easy for someone to just walk off-"

"I'll be fine, Yugi. I've watched the shop before." The boy said quietly.

Yugi smiled, "I know, I know. But I just feel bad leaving you all alone on a busy day, especially since I know you wanted to go to Duke's."

"Don't worry, it's the least I can do. I'll hold down the fort until you, Yami or Joey get back."

Yugi took one final look at himself in the mirror as he hurriedly patted himself down making he had his house keys in his pockets, "You sure you're okay?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay," Yugi said as he opened the door, "Keep a phone by you and if you need help just call the cells."

"Be careful out there." The boy called after him.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later kiddo."

* * *

Violet eyes were wide in shock at what he was witnessing on the screen. While Mako had always dueled with an intense passion, Yami had never seen the Ocean Duelist play like he had in order to cinch the match.

The ending strategy was flawless; perfectly orchestrated. However it could have gone wrong. The only way for Rex to have saved himself was to have kept his defenses strong and not risen to take Mako's bait.

While Rex had strong monsters on the field, his final move had allowed Mako to call forth more powerful monsters and activate a defense that would also further crush Rex. Mako hadn't really needed that defense, but Yami supposed it was either for extra insurance; as well as an adding of salt to the preverbal wound.

Rex hadn't been defeated. No, Rex had been annihilated.

Mako's final attack devastated Rex in an elaborate powerful overkill.

Yami wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched the instant replays for a third time.

_Why do I feel like I am seeing a ghost?_ He wondered.

"Mr. Mutoh? Can I have your comments?"

Yami's attention was brought back to the announcer seated next to him.

"Oh sorry," He said politely, "I guess I am still a bit surprised at the outcome of this match."

The announcer made an overly animated grin and looked back to the camera, "How do you like that folks? Even the King Of Games was surprised about the outcome of this duel! Tell me, Mr. Mutoh, have you ever seen a strategy like this?"

Yami gave a neutral smile to the camera that was now invading his personal bubble, "No, I've never seen a strategy like this from Mako." _But I have,_ he though darkly, _from Kaiba._

* * *

"Nii-san…I can't breathe" Ronan gasped. While he was elated for his brother, he really didn't want to have the life squeezed out of him.

"I won!!" Mako crowed happily as he jumped up and down with Ronan in his grasp "I WON! I WON!!! I WON!! I WON!!"

Ronan smiled, relenting a little and allowed himself to be dragged along with Mako's excitement. Seeing Mako this happy, perhaps death-by-bear-hug wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

Suddenly Mako let go of Ronan, allowingRonan a few blessed gasps of air before he found himself being violently shaken by his over-excited brother,

"RONAN! WE WON!! WE WON!! I'M THE DUELIST ISLE'S CHAMPION!" Mako cried before giving Ronan another shake and shouting, "ME!!!"

Ronan smiled and hugged his brother" I am so proud of you Nii-san!"

The attendant from earlier entered their room"Mr. Tsunami, your post-tournament news conference will start in ten minutes."

Mako smiled at the attendant" Can my brother come too?"

The attendant shook his head, "Sorry, sir. Duelist's only."

Before Mako could protest, Ronan spoke, "It's okay Nii-san. You go, you won the tournament, you get to go on T.V. I don't want to be on camera."

Mako opened his mouth to counter Ronan, but Ronan pushed Mako towards the door "Go on. Get out there and gloat to the dueling world, champ!"

Mako smiled, "I'll see you in a few, okay?" and then left with the attendant.

Ronan couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was so happy. Not only did he watch his brother be victorious in a tournament that Mako had trained and worked so hard for, but all his fears about whether or not Mako truly loved him as a brother had been put to rest. In his mind he was officially a Tsunami and nothing could break him and Mako apart.

"Mr. Tsunami?"

Ronan turned to see a female attendant enter the room"If you are looking for my brother he left a minute ago for a press conference."

The attendant studied Ronan for a second, "You're his brother?"

"Yes." Ronan said proudly.

"Well then, I suppose you can take this call."

"Call? Who'd be calling brother?"

The attendant smiled and handed Ronan the phone."It's coming all the way from Domino, Japan. I believe it's the 2nd place Duel Monsters World Champion, Joey Wheeler."

* * *

Muahahahaha…another cliffie (like you all are sooooo surprised at this point, right?) Don't worry guys next chapter I promise we find out more about Mokuba, plus we'll be getting to the flesh of the story soon! So keep reading :)

In case anyone is interested, I posted a side story at my lj. This was a drabble request made by Skippyscat for more Tempest stuff :) So if you want something to tide you over between chapters go here: http://maria-chan. you to all that are reading this, I hope you all enjoy and I promise to stop having such big gaps between chapters! Thanks again! Please let me know what you all think!


	12. Talking MantoMan

Wow Chapter 12 already! I can not believe its taken me so long! Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews, they are really inspirational! So, I decided to give you all a holiday treat and update ! I hope you and your families have a wonderful holiday and a very Happy New Year! I hope this break that I will have enough time to sit down and write this whole story in full so that it can be finished!

Thanks again for all your support! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

" I believe it's the second place Duel Monsters World Champion, Joey Wheeler, Mr. Tsunami." The attendant said pleasantly as she offered the phone to Ronan.

Ronan took the phone from the woman and brought the receiver to his ear. He smiled in excitement that he was getting the chance to speak to his brother's friend. Mako had told him stories about Joey Wheeler, and from what Ronan could gather seemed like a very charismatic person.

He placed the receiver to his ear,

"Hello?! MAKO?" A loud and cheerful voice boomed from the telephone. It was so loud that Ronan actually jerked the receiver away from his ear in surprise.

"MAKO? DUDE! YOU WON!" The voice continued. Despite the phone being away from Ronan's ear, he could still hear the voice clearly.

"MAKO? YOU THERE? ARE YOU IN SHOCK BUDDY? THAT MOVE WAS KILLER!!"

Ronan brought the phone back to his ear, "Uhm…"

The door of the suite burst opened, "Is that Joey on the line?" Mako said as he rushed into the room. An attendant was close of his heels, "Wait Sir! We have to get you ready for the press conference!"

"That can wait!" Mako called over his shoulder as he plucked the phone from Ronan's grasp, "Joey?"

"MAKO!" Ronan heard the voice cry on the other end of the receiver.

"JOEY! It's been awhile, man!" Mako cried happily as he proceeded to walk into the next room with the phone. Sadly Ronan could still hear a good portion of Joey's end of the conversation as Mako disappeared into the other room. He gave a sympathetic smile to the attendant, who looked rather flustered.

"Excuse him. He always paces when he's on the phone," Although, now that he though about it, Mako was rarely on the phone. And when he was they were usually short conversations…but Mako did pace, "Do you want me to send him down when he gets off?"

The attendant sighed and checked his watch, "Well, the commentators still have another 20 minutes, and then we go to commercial break…so 10 minutes or else I am coming back here with security to drag him down there."

Ronan laughed, "He'll be down there I promise."

As he watched the attendant leave the room, he could hear Mako's excited laughter in the next room.

He sat down on the couch, he didn't know why but his whole body felt jittery. Perhaps he was still recovering from the match. Although, the more that he thought about it he couldn't deny the fact that hearing the blonde's voice had sent a thrill down his spine….

Blonde? Where did he get that from? He hadn't seen any pictures of Joey…had Mako mentioned it? Ronan frowned, that wasn't it. The more he mulled over it, he was certain that Joey had to be a blonde…because, well that's what he knew Joey had to be.

_A blonde loud mouth._ A voice in the back of his mind smirked.

Ronan's mouth went dry. Why was he thinking like this? He hadn't even met Joey Wheeler and already his mind was almost insisting that Joey was a blonde…and a loud mouth.

"I think I am going crazy…"Ronan moaned to the empty room. "First dreams, now headaches and voices."

He stretched out on the couch and stared out at the ceiling. Ronan didn't know why, but his mind refused to leave the subject of Joey Wheeler. In fact the more he thought about it, especially the unique timbre of Joey's voice, lead him to believe that he had heard it before.

"_I'm gonna miss ya. I love you…"_

A bolt of pain ripped across Ronan's skull. The youth gasped.

"_How long are you gonna be gone for?"_

Another searing pain. Ronan whimpered.

"_I heard that Yugi's gonna be lookin' over for you. That's good! I'm moving in with Yug, after the tournament, so I can look after him for you too!"_

Ronan writhed in pain as jolt after jolt tore across his mind. That damned voice. Ronan cried out and everything faded to black.

"_I love you…"_

"Thank you! Come again." Mokuba said cheerfully as he ushered the last customers out of the shop. Once they were gone, he quickly flipped the store's sign from "open" to "closed".

"Man, Yugi wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be a rush." He muttered rubbing his temples as he went in search of the broom so he could clean up the mess the customers had made that day.

He wandered through the empty house looking for the broom. Knowing his housemates, they (Yami and Joey) had used it to sweep the porch in the backyard, even though he and Yugi had told them countless times not to use the inside broom for the outside.

He opened the backdoor and heard the sound of the broom falling and hitting the porch. It seemed Mokuba had disturbed it from where someone (most likely Joey…Yami at least had the decency to lean the broom in a place where the broom wouldn't be knocked over) had propped it against the door's hinges.

The youth retrieved the broom and turned to go back inside. A soft buzzing caught his attention. Grey-blue eyes flicked towards the modest garden in the Mutoh's backyard. He managed to catch sight of a silver dragonfly as hovered momentarily over the bushes before zipping off into the twilight.

Mokuba sighed. _Don't think about it._ He told himself _Go inside, don't waste your time; you got a lot of things to do before everyone comes home._

He all but fled back into the house, brandishing the broom like weapon as he attacked the mess the shop.

_They'll be home soon. Don't worry, someone will come home…no one's going to leave-_

"Stop thinking like that." He hissed aloud.

He gripped the broom handle with enough intensity to leave nail marks. He didn't know why he was acting this way. He had been left alone enough times at home due to everyone's schedules not overlapping. Then why did he feel like he was on the verge of a panic attack?

_It's been three years. Well it was going to be three years soon…next week. _Three years since Seto didn't come back after his "necessary business" for Kaiba Corporation. Three years since he was disowned and left to the mercy and care of the Mutohs.

He swepted vigorously now attempting to get a stubborn bit of dust from under the corner counter.

_Stop thinking…focus on your work._

A bitter smile formed on his face. How many times had Seto told Mokuba not to become like him? And here Mokuba was diving into a project in order to escape. He had always suspected that Seto's workholism had been Seto's way of dealing with whatever issue had been bothering him.

_How much pain were you in, brother? You never got a chance to grieve for mom and dad did you? You dove into getting us out of that orphanage. That man was hurting you, and yet you strove and pushed your self to your limits in order to make sure I was happy._

Mokuba swallowed, his throat having gone dry. He wasn't going to cry. He had been taught not to indulge in something so childish.

He leaned his head against the broom as he tried to collect himself against the torrent of memories that his mind was now fixating on.

_He walked through the hallways of the airship looking for his brother. The shock that Seto had lost again the Yugi had been too much for him. He was so sure that Seto could win it this time…especially after what they had gone through in the VR World. Seto had come out of there more determined to prove to their stepfather, if not the world, that he was the best._

_Seto looked devastated after he had lost. Mokuba shuddered at the memory of his brother's stunned face as the life counter had hit zero._

_Shortly after Seto had left the arena he had gotten a call from Kaiba Corp. What that call was about was Mokuba's guess. It had hurt that Seto hadn't allowed him in the room. What was Seto thinking? He was the vice president of the company, so why was Seto not allowing him in the call?_

_Whatever it had been about, Seto wouldn't tell him, in fact he wouldn't let Mokuba into the room._

_Mokuba had felt hurt that his brother was shutting him out, but the youth had decided to give his brother some space. _

_Then Yugi had entered the room. Seto had actually allowed his rival entrance to the room. He felt hurt and angry and Seto chose to speak to Yugi and not him. He had pressed his ear to the door, and could only hear the muffled voices of his brother and the King of Games._

_After twenty minutes, he had given up. It was never said that the Kaiba brothers were patient men. He wandered the ship to pass the time, hoping that after he had made the rounds Seto's door would be open, and his brother willing to talk._

_No such luck, two hours later Mokuba discovered that Yugi had left but Seto's door was still locked._

"_Nii-sama?" He had called out tentatively. Beyond the door there was a hurried sound of shuffling and mumbled voices. Mokuba opened his mouth to call out again but he was cut off. _

"_You can come in, Mokuba."_

_The doors had opened and he stepped through the vestibule bracing himself for whatever mood Seto was now in. He had expected to find Seto brooding in front of the computer screen, replaying each of his and Yugi's moves and analyzing the strategies. He moved into the room, almost tripping on a lone beat up tennis shoe that seemed like it should have been hidden better, to find his brother laying face up and shirtless on the bed._

"_Hey there, kiddo." Seto had called out to him. It broke Mokuba's heart to hear his proud brother sound so broken._

_He climbed into then bed next to Seto and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. He remembered how odd it was for Seto to be shirtless; normally Seto was very modest around Mokuba. But as they laid there in silence, Mokuba stole a glance at the scars that lined his brother's torso. It sickened him because he knew that Seto's back was in worse condition that his front. The scars were the reason that Seto very rarely allowed anyone to see him shirtless. They were the signs of his suffering, the sign of his weakness against Gozaburo; permanent reminders of the hell he had struggled with in order to come out on top._

"_Mokuba."He had said gently, as he gently stroked Mokuba's raven hair, "I am sorry for keeping you away…I didn't know how to face you..."_

"Kiddo?! I'm home!" A cherry voice called from the front of the house area.

Mokuba's head snapped in the direction of the voice, "I'm in the shop, Joey!"

The blonde appeared in the doorway, "Wow,"he said as he surveyed the shop, "Man looks like we did some business today."

Mokuba smiled, "We did very well. Yugi is going to be happy when he sees today's total."

Joey pushed passed Mokuba, as he pulled a key out of his pocket. He ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately as he walked by, "You close out the register yet?"

Mokuba shook his head, returning to his sweeping job, "No. Yugi didn't leave me a key. You should do it since you're in charge of making the deposit tomorrow."

Joey opened the safe and began to close out the shop register, "You hold up okay today?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Are you okay kiddo?"

Mokuba gave a short nod, "Yeah. I am okay…I was just thinking about…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. Joey knew. He didn't lift his head because he knew he'd see Joey's concerned golden eyes; he would cry if he saw them…he just knew. Joey, in these past few years had been trying to be a big brother for Mokuba in Seto's absence. Mokuba knew that Joey wasn't trying to replace his brother. Mokuba knew that the blonde felt bad for him, buy he had the inclining Joey was doing it because he too was missing Seto. He felt bad for Joey; as much as Seto and the blonde tried to hide it, Mokuba was pretty sure that there was something going on between them, and so he knew the blonde was feeling lonely from Seto's absence.

It had started when he had noticed the subtle changes between his brother and Joey during the first virtual world incident; the way Seto's eyes had all but undressed Joey while the blonde had been wearing that ridiculous "hero's outfit". Or, how the mutually hurled insults, had become a bizarre form of endearment between the two of them; Mokuba was fairly certain that there had become a lack of bite in the way Seto called Joey, "Puppy" or "Chihuahua".

As far as Joey was concerned, Mokuba felt that Seto's feeling had been returned. Unless he was imagining it, Mokuba had noticed Joey blush on several occasions when Seto had called him a whole manner of names that were meant to have been insults. Yugi had mentioned once, that during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, that Joey had dreams concerning Seto. While Yugi had reassured Mokuba that Joey had probably been reacting to the defeat Seto had handed Joey earlier that day, Mokuba was inclined to think differently. Besides, Joey hadn't dated anyone in the almost three years that Mokuba had lived with Yugi and Joey. Not that people hadn't tried to date Joey ; for awhile Mai Valentine had circled the blonde like a vulture, even going as far as blatantly displaying her well endowed cleavage almost to the point of almost exposing herself; Joey had good naturedly asked her to "put them away as there was a child present". While Mokuba had been slightly annoyed for being called a "child", Mai had finally gotten the hint that Joey wasn't interested and had backed off.

"Hello! Earth to Mokuba! Do you copy?"

Mokuba's head snapped up, "What?"

A large hand descended once more upon Mokuba's raven hair and ruffled the locks, "You spaced on me," Joey smiled warmly, "You having one of _those_ days?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Wanna talk?" Joey asked softly, "I know you're missing him."

As much as Mokuba wanted to surrender himself to the outstretched arms that were offering him a hug, Mokuba shook his head. "No. Its okay." He had to be strong. He was getting to old to be a crybaby or coddled. Seto would frown if he knew that Mokuba sometime cried at night for him and that on those occasions, Joey, who somehow knew that Mokuba had been crying, would climb into his bed and hold him until Mokuba eventually fell asleep.

He smiled at Joey, hoping that this would distract the blonde from worrying about him, "I am fine, Joey, thanks."

"You sure?" Joey's blonde eyes were softening, the way they usually did whenever Joey was being serious or concerned. Mokuba was tempted to just spill all his thoughts but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to outright ask Joey about his and Seto's relationship, he could never muster the strength to do so. What would happen if he was wrong, and wound up upsetting Joey? Up until recent events, many could still say that Seto and Joey weren't on the best of terms. What if what Joey had been doing all this time had been for him, because Joey had felt bad that Seto had disappeared?

"Okay, so you don't wanna talk right now," Joey said flashing his goofy-grin, "but I do know that you're probably hungry, so lets get some dinner."

"Dinner?" Mokuba questioned, "Yugi said that the oven is off-limits to you and Yami after the last time…"

Joey waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, of course not. I am too tired to cook right now! I figured we'd go get dinner at the diner, I told Yami to meet us there; he wants to discuss today's match before I get on shift."

Mokuba followed the blonde out of the shop, "Shift? I thought you didn't work on Saturday nights?"

Joey shrugged as he handed Mokuba's hoodie to him from the closet, "Normally I don't but in order for me to have been at Duke's today, I had to switch my afternoon shift with the guy that normally works Saturday night."

"That was nice of him to let you switch with him," Mokuba commented as they shut the door behind them.

Joey pushed against the door to double-check that it was locked, "Tch. I practically had to bribe th' jerk. You'd think someone who works the late shift would love to have an afternoon shift. Get work over with for the day, y'know? I had to get him and his girlfriend passes to the next big event at Duke's plus VIPs privaleges…"

"Let me guess," Mokuba said dryly as he followed Joey down the sidewalk, "Duke doesn't know you gave them those privileges."

Joey gave Mokuba a sheepish-grin, "Nope. But if Dukie wants to keep a nice image amongst his customers, he'd better honor his 'promises'."

Mokuba sighed, "That has to be the most moronic thing I've heard today. Duke is going to kill you this time, Joey."

The dragon duelist gave a bark of laughter, "Man, you just sounded like your broth-" The words instantly died in Joey's throat. The blonde turned his head away from Mokuba, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay." Mokuba said softly.

Joey rubbed his temples, "Naw, it's my fault. Here I was trying to make you feel better and I go and fuck it up by bringing up the thing that was making you upset."

"I said it was okay," Mokuba growled, "I shouldn't be getting upset over it any more…"

Joey stopped short, "What do you mean?"

Mokuba shrugged, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "Its been almost three years, I have to stop being a crybaby about it…I can't let Seto's actions hold me back. He's gone…"

Joey grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder and turned the boy to face him. Mokuba looked at Joey with a surprised look, "Joey? What are you?"

"Don't" Joey voice dropped low, giving Mokuba a stern shake. "Don't ever, say that again. He's going to come back."

"Say's who?" Mokuba snapped.

"He did. Your brother told me he'd come back for you, so drop the I-Can't-Show-Weakness-Because-I'm-a-Fucking-Kaiba act. I know you miss him, and there's nothing wrong about expressing that you're missing him." Joey released Mokuba's shoulder and pushed past Mokuba. Mokuba massaged his shoulder; his surprised expression still on his face.

Joey paused, back still turned to Mokuba. He absently scratched the back of his neck, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. He'll probably punch me when he gets back, when he finds out that shook you like that…"

"I won't tell him." Mokuba said softly, "Even if he find out, he'd probably think I deserved it…I'm sorry for upsetting you, Joey."

"It's okay. It is just that, I thought I never hear you, of all people say that he's not coming back. I figured you'd be the last person to give up on him."

Mokuba swallowed; his mouth felt so dry, "I'm such a bad brother, aren't I? Seto did everything for me and here I am giving up on him…Its not that I don't love him…its just…"

"…What happens if he really is gone?" Joey said quietly. Mokuba nodded, not caring if Joey saw the tears welling in his eyes.

Joey wrapped his arm around the younger teen and pulled Mokuba close to him, "I dunno, kiddo. I've thought about that possibility a lot, but the thing is, for now all we can do is just hope and keep on hoping." He felt Mokuba nod against his jacket before he decided to continue, " Hope that one day he'll show up at the game shop looking for you."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Joey added with a short laugh, "He'll probably be wearing new trench coat…probably as ridiculous as the one he wore in Battle City…"

Mokuba smiled, "Hey, I helped design that 'ridiculous' thing…he'll probably be wearing his purple one. It's the one he usually wears when he's on business trips…I've always like that one."

"He'll probably be scowling too. He'll be waiting by the counter, arms all crossed acting all impatient. Like it's our fault he's been gone for so long and that we'd have the audacity to make him wait."

Mokuba laughed at the image in his mind, it was so perfect, "He'd probably go, "Where have _you_ been, mutt? Has it honestly taken this long for you to fetch some talent?'"

Joey chuckled, "Damn. That was a good impression. And then I'd probably yell at him, then Yugi would have to come in and be the diplomat and you'd come in…" Joey's voice turned almost wistful, "And that cold exterior would vanish. His scowl disappear he'd look with you with that gentle smile of his…you can always tell how much he loves you by the way he'd look at you in those moments where he feels safe or relieved."

Mokuba watched Joey's expression; the blonde was glassy-eyed with a gentle, but sad smile on his face; completely love sick. Mokuba recalled his suspicions about Joey and his brother. If it was true that there was something going on between the two of them, did that mean that Joey wanted Seto to look at him in the same way he looked at Mokuba?

"Hey Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"I got a weird question for you. It about Seto…."

Joey looked at Mokuba with a concerned expression, "Uh…okay, shoot."

"I know you and brother, never really got along in the tournaments or at school, but since he's been gone, you have been really supportive of Seto. Its like you two changed…."

Joey shrugged all traces of the love-sick Joey had vanished, "Well, your brother is a good guy deep down; I mean sure he's acted like an ass to me and Yug, but we've seen his good side. I've come to respect him, I guess."

Mokuba shrugged, talk about a hypocrite. Where did Joey get off telling him to not put up an act to hide his feelings, when the older boy was practically hiding his some-what obvious love for Seto?

"Joey, you don't have to pretend-"

A loud beep screeched from Joey's pocket. The blonde pulled out his cell phone and check the display, "Oh crap. Yami's already there. C'mon, kiddo we gotta hurry before his highness throws a temper tantrum. According to his message he's 'hungry. NOW.'"

Mokuba sighed, "He's finally figured out text messaging? Too bad he still can't work the oven…"

Joey shrugged, "Baby steps, man. Since he's gotten his own body it's a brand new world for him." He flipped the cell phone closed and stuffed it into his pocket, "C'mon, lets get going. On the way you gotta help me figure out the best way to break the news to Yugi and Yami later."

"What news?"

Joey smiled, "Mako's coming to visit, and he's gonna stay with us!"

TBC...

* * *

Whew! This chapter was a toughie to write (although it so far is my favorite) I love Mokuba and I love his and Joey's interaction. Did you all get who the random tennis shoe belonged to in the flash back? Oh, Seto trying so hard to keep Mokuba innocent. Although, I think if circumstances were different and if Mokie had caught them in the middle of their smootch-fest Mokuba probably would have cheered (and started panning a wedding). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as usual, please R&R!!  Happy Holidays! 


	13. Side Story 1

**Please read the following author's note before continuing with the rest of the story!!**

Hey everyone, I had been debating for awhile about whether or not I should post this up here at This was originally a drabble that I had written for my wonderful Beta, Skippyscatt on my LJ. The prompt asked for an angsty Mokuba-centric drabble that took place during the Tempest's Timeline, and I delivered. I was pleased how it came out and was intending to place it some where in the actual story, but I wasn't sure where it should go. So I decided that any extra scenes I write for this story will be labeled as "side stories". These chapters will have taken place in the actual time line, but can be read as stand alone stories. Depending on the chapter's content, the other characters may refer back to these stories in passing, but they will not go too in depth. So yeah they're meant to be stand-alones, so if you skip over them you won't be lost from the actual story.

Hope you enjoy. Hopefully the next one will be more puppyshipping centric…but don't get your hopes up for a lemon…Seto and Joey haven't done anything…yet.

* * *

Flip onto side. Not comfortable.

Roll back onto his back. Still not comfortable.

Fluff the unfamiliar pillow. Nope.

Lay on back and try to trick himself into thinking that the bed he was currently laying on was really his comfy air mattress in disguise?...that worked for about five minutes, until the memories that he wasn't really at home returned.

He wasn't at home.

Nor did it seem likely that he would return to that place.

He had found himself in this position years ago, but he was younger then, and he also had his brother to protect him. Had he felt this way on his first night in the orphanage?

Couldn't really remember. All he could remember was that at sometime during the night, Seto had tiptoed into the room where the younger children slept and had slipped into his bed. The older boy had pulled him close, and although Seto would never admit it, Mokuba had heard the distinct sad hitch in his brother's voice, despite the fact that Seto was reassuring him that they'd be okay. They'd always be together, he had said, and that they didn't need family. Family didn't throw each other out. They stayed together. It was okay that they were on their own. The two of them were all that they needed.

_From this moment onward, Mokuba Kaiba is officially disinherited. He will no longer be recognized as a member of the Kaiba family name._

That chilling voice. Mokuba squeezed his eyes shut in remembrance. It sounded like Seto. It really had. Seto wouldn't do this to him.

"_That's not my brother." He had said trying to hold back his tears as he turned to face the others that were watching the television in stunned silence._

"_My brother would never do this to me."_

Yugi had looked at him with sympathy. Joey face had paled at the broadcast. Honda, Anzu and Duke…they had told him that of course Seto would never do anything like this…but he knew how they_really_ felt deep down about his brother.

"_Are you surprised?" He had heard Duke hiss quietly to Honda, when they thought Mokuba wasn't paying attention to them._

He had denied it. Locked himself in the small guest room that was supposed to have been a temporary residence while his brother was away on business. He sat on the bed looking at the sky waiting for his brother's Blue Eyes jet to appear on the horizon and take him away with him…like Seto had done years before in Mokuba's dream.

Seto didn't come.

_Days passed. The media had crowded the Mutoh residence asked to hear what Mokuba had to say._

_He didn't come out of his room. Once or twice Yugi had come by to ask what Mokuba wanted to do. He didn't want to do anything. He couldn't leave, after all Seto would appear at any moment and he didn't want his brother to be kept waiting. Seto was impatient, after all._

Seto didn't come. In fact he was now missing. His brother was lost, and now he was alone.

"_Mokuba? Mokuba please come out." Yugi's plea._

"_Kiddo?" Joey this time, "Hey come on Mokuba, please come out. We brought some of your stuff over…Yugi wants to know what color you want your room to be?"_

Mokuba sneezed. He never thought the smell of fresh paint would bother him so. He looked at the now-painted blue walls of Yugi's old room.

"_Grandpa's going out of town for awhile for research and stuff… and so I am the man of the house. So I am moving into his room…I want you to take mine, I mean you're a growing boy you need more space than that guest room"_

He didn't have the words in him then to thank Yugi, but he knew the boy understood him. Afterall, Yugi seemed to have a knack at understanding people…the fact that he had always believed in Seto was a testament to this.

"Where are you Seto?" He whispered, "Please…"

He never got the words out…his voice trembled and hitched.

The hallway light clicked on and he threw the blankets over his head and curled up in a ball.

The door opened, and he could feel someone watching him. He had tried to stay still. He really did. But his shoulders were shaking, and his throat wouldn't stop making that damn sobbing noise.

Footsteps.

He stilled as he felt a body climb into the bed with him. _Could it be?_ He thought even though he knew it wasn't Seto.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to the warm body behind him.

"It's okay." Joey whispered, "He'll come back."

Hands pried the covers from his head, and began to pat his raven hair, "He's gonna come back….but in the mean time we'll take care of you."

He didn't know when he had started crying, but through out it all Joey kept up his soothing mantra, "He'll come back."

His eyes began to grow heavy; body finally exhausted.

As Joey laid there whispering to him, Mokuba felt a familiar wave of comfort wash over him. The same feeling he had whenever Seto hugged him.

He began to drift away, and before his mind shut down into a dreamless sleep he could hear Joey's distant call,

"He'll come back…don't worry…he'll come back to _us_."

* * *

Thanks again for reading, and if you haven't read the above author's note, please do so if you are confused as to why and when this chapter is occurring! Hope you liked it! Also please let me know if I should continue posting these little side stories  


End file.
